Innocent ages of steam punks
by gracefulmiracle
Summary: A new mystery, an eccentric man has come to town. A genius or a madman. Several gossips have spread across Yami's hometown referring to this new enigma. Curiosity and destiny combine to make an sparkling encounter that will change this young man's life.
1. A new mystery during young days

Yami sat down with his friends listening to their chat without real interest. They had been going on about their daily lives and the latest gossips about their neighbours. It was something he really was not interested in much. He looked to the lands spread before him. The city was absolutely charming itself . It wasn't that big but the marks of industrialization were already been engraved in it and suddenly their little town grew to a small city that still bordered with the countryside. The day was kind. It was warm but not hot , he would describe it as a perfect temperature; such days were rare. He was half listening between his musings until Joey said something that called his attention.

"Oi! did you listen to the rumours of a freak that recently came to our town? "

"What do you mean?" - all of them asked in unison; well...almost, Yami just looked at him with curiosity.

"Not to scare you"- the blond man said . It was obvious though that his intentions were just those, the intend of scaring them all with dumb ghost stories or maybe some of his weird paranoias he seemed to enjoy sharing- "but i just heard that this crazy man just moved into that creepy building that was left abandoned like 10 years ago!"

"No way! Where we used to play?"

"Absolutely! It is that one! But! That is not all my friends , they say they had never seen the man that acquired the place not even once! They know for sure that he is a young rich man that had come from god knows where and that the only one that knows his identity is the previous owner but they made a contract in which he couldn't reveal the buyer's identity!"

"Wow, that sounds strange. Why would he need so much secrecy for such a simple business?"

"No, idea ."

"You know, I'm really wondering who would even be crazy enough to buy that decaying old building in the first place." - Anzu wondered innocently.

"Well maybe he is planning to open some kind of new factory? I mean the place is big enough to sustain a great amount of people;remember, it used to be an steel factory."

"No way! The neighbors surrounding the area had been scared to death by several explosions coming from inside. He's a madman!"

"E...ee...explosions?!"- Yugi stuttered between fear and amazement.

"Indeed my friends! They are sparodical but sometimes they are strong enough to make the other buildings rattle. Some of them have sworn that they had felt that any minute their homes would fall down on them and they aren't even near!"

" Woooo, the sounds pretty dangerous!"- the violet eyed teen looked at his friend with barely contained fear.

" How selfish! He shouldn't be fooling around like that! Besides what on this bloody Earth would cause such strong explosion?" - an annoyed Anzu followed Yugi's concerns.

" I don't know but I bet he is one of those government bastards trying to create some kind of weapon, as if we needed war"

" Please, Joseph you are taking it too far"

" You know it is a possibility Tristan!"

All of them remained silent under the ringing true. Other countries had been trying to harm them but all of them knew that when it came to political interests it could also mean a doubled-faced reason. Yami just had heard attentive to the evolving conversation until it turned dark. He took pity on his companions and finally spoke to light up the mood.

" You know I am really curious about that mysterious character"

Joey looked at him surprised and then smiled brightly at him.

" Hey guys... wouldn't you ... you know want to see for yourselves?"

The entire group looked at Joey with mild bewilderment. They all thought about it trying to measure the consequences but their curiosity was killing them. They all really wanted to know, who it was this man that stirred so many reactions and problems.

Yami was the first to answer positively which in the end encouraged the others to accept. They settled down and started to plan a way to see him and get their schedules to collide.

Yugi had noticed that Yami was especially into it. His excitement was very subtle but he could notice the expression of concentration he had on his face and the passion that shined in his eyes. It was interesting how Yami had become so interested in something like this. He was a man that didn't enjoy gossip for he thought that people was free to do as they wished and could as long as it didn't hurt another.

Anzu called him several times. Yugi was absolutely no paying attention and she _**could**_notice his distraction. When Yugi looked at her ; she made an exaggerated gesture of exasperation.

"Yugi, young man! Pay attention! This is important!"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment and apologized to her and the others as he gestured wildly. Yami looked at him with curiosity before continuing with the plan. Five juvenile voices were heard as they discussed and planned, the day was turning slowly into a grey afternoon and suddenly the rain subtly soothed them away... young days passing by.


	2. The search without clue

Two entire weeks, they had been wandering around the little town trying to get any information of the madman that lived in the old, forgotten building. They found out a lot and yet so little. They discovered he was young and he had money; enough money to buy quite exquisite articles, from expensive food to designed clothes and yet no one knew what did he do for a life. He barely left the building unless it was for buying certain articles. Some were mechanic parts from different machines which in normal circumstances didn't make sense as they were from several different types of machinery, on other occasions he would be seen wandering around before finally going in again. He always looked busy as if his mind was going through thousand thoughts at a lightning speed to the point he completely ignored anyone around him; though, he was no fool as he was careful with whoever came close to him. He had beaten up certain idiots that had tried to assault him.

When the people referred to him physically , the few that had seen him, described him as a quite handsome man, tall, lean, slightly muscular, with brunet hair and deep blue eyes. His blue eyes were hypnotic and cold, aloof and condescending, incredibly deep. He had fair skin, white vanilla shaded with handsome splash of rosy colours perfect and flawless. Indeed an attractive man but he was absolutely incomprehensible.

He was a man of few words saying only what was necessary , cutting right straight to the point, so far honest but with a very wild and untamed character if provoked, something that was surprising for a man that mainly remained serious.

Several rumours surrounded him from the assumptions of him been a spy to him been a megalomaniac with power thirst that was trying to create his horrible machines inside his laboratory. Yami was not surprised at all. People always feared what was unknown to them but he wouldn't take it lightly either , he might be dangerous for all he knew.

They decided to take turns to observe his movements when did he come out of the place and when he didn't. Surprising for them the rumours had some truth in them . The man barely left the building, they had not seen him get out and they worried they might never see him at all. What was weird is that he seemed to be cautious and maybe even antisocial , maybe he even disliked going out for he even had hired an old lady to come and make his own shopping.

Yami decided to enquire about him with the lady. When he had mentioned him, the old lady's eyes shined with gratitude and affection. She had explained to him that the other had offered her the job after one grey day when he had found her begging inside the bakery to be sold the last bread she needed with the little amount of money she had left. The baker had looked at her with anger and denied her.

"Mr. Rosenkreutz had stepped in just then and gave the man a gold coin. You should have seen the baker's greedy face before the object. He told him to give me all the bread he could buy with that. During these years young man , no one had ever helped me even if they had known I was in need and yet this stranger had taken pity on me and helped me"- her voice was soft and cracked for instants but her eyes shone with hope when she remembered that day-" As if he was an angel sent by God knowing what I needed, he even offered me to work for him, telling me that he'd pay me, I accepted, of course. God bless him, he is a saint"

Yami's grip o n the little cup of tea the lady had offered him hardened for a moment. Such act, if there was something he could admire was kindness towards the ones in need. He lived in the new era with bourgeois ruling over all them, a time where no one cared for others unless they helped them strengthen their wealth.

" Tell me more madam , you see I have heard he has an ill reputation for his eccentricities but I really want to know for myself before making a judgement of my own, especially from a source that has seen another side of him."- Yami's voice had softened mirroring the effect the story had in his heart.

The lady looked at him for a long time trying to judge his intentions before replying " I don't understand your fixation on Mr. Rosenkreutz young man"- she looked at Yami intently , the young boy looked back hoping that she wouldn't find in him something unworthy -" might be childish curiosity or maybe the thrill of unravelling a mystery, but I don't see any malice in you."

Yami sighed in relief and relaxed against the little coach.

" You are quite especial little one, those words are wise and kind. You must never forget them. The world is made of wonderful people that hide their light because those with wicked heart shun and use them"

Yami looked at the lady, surprised yet again , his ruby eyes widened showing the opulence of a diversity of shades of crystalline reds. She laughed softly for a second.

" I just remembered, forgive this old lady, it's so nice to have a conversation, now youngsters don't like to listen to the old people like me. What is your name?"

"Oh! Hahaha don't worry I forgot as well to present myself and ask your name" - Yami was scratching the bake of his neck in embarrassment as he realized his own mistake-" besides you make an awfully good company"

" Oh, ho ho ho , you are quite the charmer. My name is Cynthia and yours young man?"

" My name is Yami"

" Yami? That is quite an original name, never heard of it before."

Yami laughed shyly at that but answered with the truth - " My father loved the oriental culture and on his spare time he would read book after book of anything related to the topic, so he found by luck the name. He liked the ring to it so much that he decided he would name his son like that."

The afternoon passed by quickly and the night was already announcing its presence with the late rays of violet colours in the horizon. Yami enjoyed Cynthia's company, a lot, and promised her to visit against. He felt thankful to the mystery man for he had even without his knowledge found a wonderful person. Cynthia was intelligent and even if poor she had learnt to write and read by herself, skills that had allowed her to acquire great knowledge. She was playful and eloquent in her conversations and she cared. Her kindness was something rare and more so after knowing that she had been struggling with poverty and yet she was happy completely devoted to her faith in God and that she would share heaven in his full glory.

He walked down the streets thinking about everything that Cynthia had told him. He couldn't take it off his mind. This man so unreachable and yet so kind. He recalled everything an sighed to himself the noise sounded specially louder in the silence of the lonely street. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down to the floor. He knew his mind would be driving itself in circles for the rest of the night.

Upon finally getting to his house he stumbled in the darkness and made his way to his room , trying to be quite to not wake up his father who luckily must had fallen sleep instantly when coming home.

His bed had felt so soft when he had finally layed on it, he had felt relieved as his body relaxed against it. He shifted into a fetal position and grabbed his pillow, he placed his right hand underneath it and his left hand on top of it by his head. He couldn't take his mind from _**him **_and all the knew knowledge he possessed.

Cynthia had filled so many gaps within the history of this stranger. He was a complete mystery full of contradictions. A man that liked luxury but could live in a very humble place. He must be a man that understood necessity and easily adapted to his environment and his conditions yet he had grown in a place where everything was of the highest quality , he didn't understand that his tastes were vastly different from the ones that people had in what he made his new home. He had a masterful way with self administration that he knew what things he could allow himself and what he couldn't.

The young man was from what he looked like he was in his mid twenties. His appearance at all times was clean except for when he had been working on his machines. He had to be working on something like that because otherwise the stains of oil and lubrication couldn't be explained. Mr. Rosenkreutz was very private with his life and what he did. According to Cynthia he would always receive her by the front door and allowed her entrance just to an small room he had converted into a small and cozy living room. It had a window and a library, he had two coaches at most, that were placed near the big window. He had a little table in which he placed the tea and underneath it a little and elegant carpet had been spread. Everything was ordered with scrutiny and was mostly kept clean. Yami recalled her words.

" He is a very tidy man. He always listens to me but mostly he is silent. He doesn't allow me anywhere else, after a little chat he would thank me again for bringing him anything he needed from the market and pay me before I leave but he always reminds me that I have to go the next Tuesday. If he needs something else he usually sends me a note with my grandson."

"He knows your grandson?"

" Oh yes, it was one of those days where my daughter had to work late at the factory and wouldn't be able to get home early. Her boss is a monster that takes advantage of the poor employees. Well, that Tuesday I went there with him clinging to my clothes . Ahh, you should have seen him with Gabriel, they made fast friends . He completely adores Mr. Rosenkreutz now and it seems that he had liked my grandson back for he sent my little star a fine gift for his birthday, a wood carved soldier he had made himself"

So much so much, a man that loved the company of little children but distrusted the ways of adults. A man that despised the ways of the world , that was rich and yet he'd be generous with someone in need.

Hours and hours passed by, millions of images came to his mind as he tried to imagine this mysterious character. When he finally could sleep his dreams were of him...

_So much darkness but there was light coming from different windows. He could smell the steam of the machines and listen to their rhythmic systematic music as they whistled and sang in unison. The light of a ceiling's window signalled the presence of a man his brown hair shining... brown,red and yellow in a beautiful metamorphosis of colours were dancing against the sunshine's rays._

_He was working on something but he couldn't distinguish what it was. He seemed to be enjoying what he was doing as he hummed a little song. He knew he had heard it before somewhere else. He had wanted to reach out. He had wanted to call his attention , he had wanted ... he had and he did , the other man turned slowly and seemed to tell him something. The boy was disappointed and his heart clenched as he could see the others face been partly covered by a pair of strange goggles hiding his eyes. Eyes that he had wanted to see, eyes that he couldn't observe, that he couldn't reach and that he couldn't meet. _

" _I had been waiting for you" _

Those were the words that echoed through his entire being, those were the last words ... the only words he heard before falling down into a dark pitch with endless darkness that ended just as he awoke with a jolt and realizing that he wasn't even falling, that he was static and it had been just fantastic notions that had scared him.

Yami growled in frustration . He was so tired. He stretched before getting out of bed already feeling the aftermath of a bad night. The crimson-eyed teen looked out his window filled with a strange mixture of feelings he couldn't recognize.

Another day , he thought, another day of hard work to obtain money but without the answers he wanted to search for. He slowly got ready, he really didn't want to work. When he finally reached the kitchen his father was already sit down at the table drinking tea and eating some scrambled eggs without forgetting to read as always the newspapers with the most recent gossips of the big and wonderful London and not to mention anything related to the queen.

God save the queen ,as they said. - he thought to himself. His father looked at him but he just answered with a lazy wave and a tired smile. His father looked at him with worry but decided not to comment on it. He stood up instead and patted his son's head before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami smiled at him again and let himself enjoy the silent comfort. He proceeded to make his own breakfast and his father returned to his rightful place at the dinner table. When he sat down he observed the first page of it to see if he could find something that interested him, unluckily, there was nothing but it wasn't that important. They finished eating together.

Richard was a very talented watchmaker a true man in his art, his store of clocks was a success and had a fine reputation amongst the citizens. He had the patience to create the most intricate artifacts from within without forgetting the finishing touches of ultimate beauty from the outer shell of such beautiful machines. Unfortunately, their selling was particularly irregular as well as it was to make them. Yami who had always been a nice and understanding boy had decided on his own that he would help his father. He had always been proud of him. The boy had learnt rapidly when he had taught him the masterful secrets of watch making but even with his help certain seasons were really difficult. Richard sighed in defeat and grabbed a fist of his already greying hair, he watched through the window shop as his son went to work. He prayed for him to have a good day before opening officially the small shop.

Hours were passing by slowly, almost tormenting him. He wanted the day to end. He wanted something. He wanted to search for answers but he couldn't unless the day ended. He'd get out early today. It was one of the calmest days in the bookstore and he had already complied with everything demanded from him. He had wanted to read a book that he had started a few days ago whenever the shop's movement was slow but he wasn't interested anymore, the anxiety was eating him especially whenever he recalled the dream. He had read several books about dreams but somehow this felt different. He had really wanted to know who was this person and he hoped dearly that it had been some kind of premonition for him and that he'd actually gave this case a closure and his mind would return to normal.

Mr. Cooper looked at his young employee. He had heard his sighs during the whole morning and could feel his anxiety something that was further confirmed as he glanced out the window longingly. Mr. Cooper was a very simple man and he had his fine years on him , he loved wearing a moustache and his quite growth belly betrayed his untold hatred for physical activities and affirmed his love for more sedentary hobbies like his love for collecting books and selling them. He laughed to himself,- _Ah! Youngsters! - _he thought.

" Hey, little man why don't you go early today?"

Yami looked at his employer completely surprised at the suggestion.

" Are you sure, Sir? It's still a bit early"

" Ha! Little boy ! You underestimate me! I can do everything by myself. I just like to make them quickly."

" I guess it's fine ... as long as you are sure"

" Bah , bah! Just go away before I change my mind! - Mr. Cooper finished with a smile. Yami reciprocated the gesture and proceeded to grab his coat and his other belongings in a hurry. When he was ready he sought the door but before he left, he turned and thanked his employer . The good man just laughed at his excitement. Young people always were so energetic , their energy was contagious. grabbed his favourite book and sat down next to his recently prepared tea and scones. Suddenly a fantastic idea came to his mind and he took out his little leather agenda. He wrote down a little important note in it before closing it and opening his book.

_Buy some flowers for Bea. _

He was sure his wife would be happy with the little surprise.

Yami was running down the street completely distracted with his excitement already thinking about what he could do to investigate and get more information about his mysterious enigma. His mind raced so rapidly that he didn't notice a man running in the same direction. Growls of pain were heard as both men fell unto the rocky street. They looked up at each other to apologize but they let out gasps of surprise as they recognized each other. Joey smiled at him and stood up and helped his friend.

"Fast, Yami come with me! You will not believe what I found! "

Before the crimson-eyed teen could even let out a noise, Joseph had grabbed his friends arm and was dragging him through a labyrinth of streets some narrow and some others were spacious. The blond teen was eager to show his friend , his new discovery.


	3. The mystery eyes

Joseph was smiling like a little child that had found out about the hidden place where his parents had place the Christmas presents for that year. Though, Joseph's motives were completely different from his childhood friend ; he had accomplished what Yami hadn't been able to do, so it was a double win for him. He had been wandering around the place completely frustrated that they hadn't make any progress in seeing the madman. He really wanted to know who he was. He kept on imagining all the possibilities maybe some crazy man with a monocle that owned a bald cat or maybe it was some weird man that had come to plan his revenge and had a moustache, because everybody knew that evil men had to have moustaches. He just smelled the opportunity of been the hero that discovered the truth about that eccentric lunatic and had defeated him with his courage and awesome moves.

Yami was barely keeping up with his friend as they ran together to the place he suspected was the factory. Joseph looked way too excited about it and he almost hit his face in annoyance as he realized that his friend was once again daydreaming about his delusions of being a hero. He just prayed that he wouldn't get them into trouble, _**again.**_

When they reached the place Joseph finally let the other one go and turned to him putting his finger in his mouth making a gesture to keep quite. Yami was confused at the gesture but the blond teen just smirked proudly and winked as much as a kid would do before showing his secret to his friend. The shorter teen just made an exasperated gesture of annoyance trying to make his friend hurry. In silence the petit man followed his friend to the back of the building. Yami didn't understand why would he be so secretive until he watched huge wooden boxes he had never seen before. They were piled up so he could climb on them. Joey pointed at something above them and to his surprise he saw a broken staircase that lead to the very top of the building in a zigzag of red metal bars. The crimson-eyed male understood in that moment what was his friend's idea but to do it he needed to move the huge wood boxes the other had previously encountered.

Joseph had known that he wouldn't be able to move everything on his own before it was dark. His father would get angry if he came home way too late and would undoubtedly be beaten up by him. In silent agreement both teens started to place the boxes on top of each other in order to reach the balancing broken stair.

Finally after what seemed and eternity they accomplished their task and finally took a break. They sat down for a couple of minutes, to help them regain their strength. They would need it to climb up.

"Hahahahaha, sometimes I wonder why we do this kind of thing."

Yami smirked playfully at him.

" Well, Joseph, you are at fault since you were the one that mentioned it and dragged us into it"

Joey just laughed and answered back enthusiastically and with certain pride, "You know that if it wasn't for me your lives would be monotonous and boring"

" I wouldn't dare to deny it"

" Do you feel ready, pal?"

" You know I always am"

Both teens stood up simultaneously and stepped near the boxes, Joseph first and then Yami.

" Lets hope Yami that they hadn't removed the windows on the ceiling, do you remember them?"

Yami nodded.

Both teens were strong, so it proved to be easier than they thought it'd be to push themselves up after grabbing the stair. They continued to the top carefully revising that everything was fine and they wouldn't get hurt by some misplaced or broken piece of metal. Anxiety and nervousness filled their bodies . Finally, they would know the truth of this man. Silently they walked on the ceiling approaching with caution the windows. When they came next to it , they crouched down and watched with awe.

The entire building was been used. Many machines were surrounding the walls and in the middle of the huge place there was a rectangle made of several tables. Some had thousand of test tubes that were filled with strange looking liquids. Other tables had some machinery been developed and some had thousand of scrolls and half finished designs that they couldn't recognize from where they were. Certain machines were singing with their steamy voices as they worked restlessly, their illuminated faces sang with exciting coloured lights almost as if they were alive.

Yami looked at everything stunned. It was like a science wonderland; with that thought in mind he sought out the man that had made this almost incredible place into a reality . His eyes scanned every corner he could see and his heart drummed with disappointment when he couldn't see a soul. He felt almost betrayed by luck and life, so close...so close!

"Hey Yami look!", Joey's hushed voice interrupted his depressing thoughts and he looked at his friend and then back through the window redirecting his gaze to the place he was pointing at and... there he was! The madman, the mysterious being, the one they called crazy, eccentric, malevolent, scary, someone that must be feared and it was just a simple man ... a simple mortal. He walked under their gazes a young man, older than them maybe by a couple of years. He was wearing strangely clean clothes , everything he wore fitted perfectly on his lean body. He walked to the place where he had his chemicals and put on a white coat. His brown hair was uncovered but they could see that he was wearing some weird looking goggles. Yami covered his mouth to cover a gasp that almost reached the night air as he recognized that same appearance as the one of the man he had dreamed with the night before... it seemed almost impossible.

Joey was oblivious to his friend's reaction as he was filled with disappointment. He could tell that the bastard was not normal at all especially with all those weird things, whatever they were in his evil laboratory of doom but he had expected the rumours to be a lie and maybe some girls exaggerating . It's not like he had seen his face but he wasn't exactly someone that could be labelled as abnormal. He just seemed like another normal guy in the neighbourhood, if he had seen him walking down the streets he would just take him as another meaningless man. He sighed, it wasn't worth dwelling on it to the very least he knew that the other was up to something and the true deal was to know what.

Yami's mind replayed the dream as he watched the other, everything was the same even the pair of goggles that didn't let him see the man's eyes. His heart clenched with desperation.

_Take them off._

His mind screamed.

_Take them off._

He watched intently. The other man started moving, going from one side to the other.

_Take them off._

A noise broke the stranger's concentration and they observed as a weird machine with wheels approached him and with his little mechanic hands gave him two sheets of paper. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing a machine that moved on his own , that even seemed to take commands instead of just pressing any button or activating it in other traditional form. Rosenkreutz looked at them before placing them on the table.

_Please... take them off. _

Joseph grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him, finally the contact broke the other from his reverie.

" Yami", he started with a hushed voice, " It is time to go, it is late already."

The crimson-eyed teen looked at him and then looked around. It was dark. In that moment he felt confused. How long had they been observing? He could have sworn it hadn't been that long.

" Please, Yami my father will get angry"

That phrase killed everything Yami was feeling and a sudden dread filled him. He swallowed his anger at the statement. He didn't want to but it was almost impossible not to hate Joseph's father. He was an alcoholic, good for nothing and an abusive man that took out his anger on his friend's body whenever he felt like it. How many times had he seen him broken not just in body but in soul over the blows directed at him, physical and psychological?

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His heart was fighting the disappointment of not been able to see those eyes and the utterly drowning feeling of hatred and worry.

" Let's go"

Both of them stood up and slowly walked to the stairs, trying to keep as silent as possible. The two teens reached the ground and they got lost toguether in the night in silent companionship as they dreaded the near future. they planned hot to fight it toguether.

Friend's bond...Brother's bonds.

Rosenkreutz received the second report. The two men that had been observing him were gone. He observed and analyzed the photograph as little _Robert_ gave him the other data.

Blue eyes narrowed lightly in suspicion. He could tell that it was two teens. Their bodies were still not developed. The taller one was blond or another light colour but what called his attention.

_This is weird. This hair is so strange and it has different tones of white and black. Mmmmm...different coloured hair? His eyes are very a obscure colour not enough to be black and not light enough to be blue or green, indeed an interesting specimen._ His mind pondered out loud.

" _Robert _we will keep and eye on them, especially on this one with the unique hair."

His mind occupied itself again in a matter of seconds. It worked thousand of thoughts at a time. The genius making his incredible artworks.


	4. Inside out wonderland

Joseph was terrified. It was dark... too dark. He was praying his father had decided to have one of his many long nights at the bar.

" Don't worry; Joey, I will cover up for you", he smiled at his friend.

The blond man smiled back nervously. He really loved his friend. He was just always there for him.

He had wanted the road to be longer but there it was ... his front door. His hands were cold as he took out the keys of his pocket. He tried to be as silent as possible but life wasn't having it and on top of not founding the right key, he accidentally let the handful of keys fall creating a loud clicking noise as they rained together unto the ground.

The door opened in that moment and a tough looking man appeared but on a closer look it was just a man that was showing the clear consequences of abuse to alcohol. His eyes had red, blood veins heavily marking the yellowish part of his ocular globes and those green eyes that looked at them with cruel judgement were sadly unfocused and showed a long lost soul inhabiting a sad decaying body. His hair was sweaty and half of it was already gone, leaving a great circle on the back of it. His body was constantly gaining weight and his belly kept increasing into a massive frontal protuberance.

" Good night Mr. Smith",Yami started, " I'm sorry, I kept your son so late but I needed his help." He let a forced smile come out. " I could not move some heavy stuff, because you know how _**weak**_ I am and I tried for a long time but I just gave up. I knew Joseph would be the _**man **_for the job and I _**begged**_ him to help me."

Smith looked at the boy in front of him and with a condescending smirk he answered:

" That is my boy for you, maybe you should put on some more muscles"

The crimson-eyed teen could almost listen in the air, _" You little, whiny, queer boy". _If there was something this man could be aside from an alcoholic, was a chauvinist pig. He had degraded him several times and not just him but also his friends, Anzu and Yugi. He did not mess up with Tristan just because according to his twisted mind he was just ' manly enough', somehow fitting in what he considered a man should be like, luckily Tristan was a nice guy who absolutely disliked been liked by such a man. He would never disregard or think women as low as the other did.

" Now , come inside boy!"

Joseph was scared and obeyed, entering like a thunder into his house. Yami could just watch helplessly while he prayed Joey's father wouldn't hurt him. The smaller teen stood there for a long time after Mr. Smith closed the door , trying to listen to any noise from inside or any sign of violence and he felt relieved when there was none. He dearly hoped that nothing would happen after he left. Finally he walked down, to the street and started his journey home.

The night streets were almost empty, except for a few men passing by and a pair of couples that were walking together half embracing each other down the street completely oblivious to the world around them. The carriages passed by with an enormous speed been pulled by gallant horses that were forced to run at their top speed and some others were just passing with a very slow pace maybe even enjoying a little trip through the roads before arriving to their destination.

A lonely figure was carrying itself through the darkness, anyone could tell that the young man was in deep thought as his eyes shown a dreamy, far away look. He couldn't take it out of his mind, all the incredible things he had witnessed in such a short period of time but his heart pained him. He had wanted to see the other's face. He wondered if it was some cosmical joke. It had been so close. How come he couldn't see his face when he had been so close or maybe it was somehow a way to make him return? Return? Would he?

He knew that the answer was affirmative. The truth was that, it wasn't even a question. He wanted to return and reveal the mystery behind those goggles. Somehow, he felt he needed to be at peace with this new encounter or maybe... it was just the beginning of his doom.

The young man reached his home a little bit too soon. He barely realized he was before his front door until he entered his house but once he entered; he heard his father from the other room.

" Yami? Are you home already?"

" Yes, father."

" You came late today."

" I am sorry. I was with Joey and time fled by so quickly that I didn't notice"

His father nodded.

" Please, I know you are young and strong but that does not mean that there is less danger for you"

" I am sorry for worrying you, father."

The truth itself was that he did not regret much, considering how much he had accomplished that day with Joseph's help. He looked down to the side and felt the fatigue in his body. He decided he should better go to bed. It would also save him from the awkward conversation anyways.

" I'm going to bed."

" Without dinner?"

" It's fine. I am not hungry at all. Mrs. Cooper sent me some biscuits and several other little delicatessens with and I had enough to satiate me"

" Oh! She is always so kind. You did not forget to send her your thanks, did you?"

" No, father. I always thank her and praise her amazing cooking skills", Yami smiled softly. It was a ringing truth that she was a fine cook and her food was something that he always enjoyed. She was a mother to him, in a sense. When he started working with she had inquired about his life and as soon as she knew he had no mother; she had taken it as her responsibility to be as concerned about him as possible. She would, whenever possible sent him little gifts, such as his favourite dishes, especially during festivities. Mrs. Cooper was a generous lady with everyone but she was especially kind towards kids and youngsters. Since she believed them to be innocent and that society took advantage of them easily.

His father returned the gesture and walked towards where he was standing, reaching for his head. He softly messed up his son's hair in an affectionate gesture.

" Goodnight, my dear have sweet dreams."

The boy felt happiness within his heart. His father was usually a gentle person and he could feel his love. He wondered for a moment if that had been the reason why his mother fell in love with him.

He marched slowly until he reached his bedroom and closed his door behind him. He felt grateful for the privacy. He wanted to relive everything. His mind rushed to the images and the events that happened that day. The fantastic wonderland created by a single man, those ideas lulled him little by little until he finally went to sleep.

_He was falling._

_The air passed rushed against his body, a strong force that made his fall less intense almost parachuting the momentum. _

_The wind was fresh and warm... gentle and silky. The sun shined to the west not entirely bothering him as if would have if it had been above him. _

_An suddenly there was a stop. He fell down with a slight and almost soundless bounce similar to the sudden pressure against a very elastic bed . It was something that was strangely comfortable. He grabbed the cushioned object. It was soft and fresh. His fingers could pass through it and yet it was strong enough to sustain his entire weight. His eyes felt somewhat lazy and they didn't want to open. He moved his arm until it reached his head and let the back of his hand rest against his forehead. The teen moved his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes, everything was white..._

" _So strange... What is this? Where am I?" _

_He got up and looked everywhere. The young man observed with some horror that he was static in the air and he didn't even know how high it was where he was resting. The object looked similar to... _

"_A cloud?!"_

_Then he noticed something amiss instead of his usual sleeve he was wearing a long sleeve that was sewed to form frills at the end of it and around his wrist there was a single ribbon. His hand had a black gauntlet fingerless glove made of slight and dark transparent fabric with beautiful designed rose embroidery. It was cut so it would be a slight and delicate triangle that would end up with the tip withing a charming golden ring that was adorned by an oval ruby stone,that shined against the sun gentle rays. The young man dared then to look to his complete appearance and with horror he noticed what a scandalous costume he was wearing. It was a a three main pieces outfit. The first piece was the white long sleeved shirt he noticed at first and the second one was a crimson vest. The vest was of a fine fabric and the most attractive thing was a huge ribbon on the front that came out from the shirt he was wearing underneath, the other stunning accessories were the buttons. They were shaped to resemble once again, roses but they were completely golden, and they were attached to each other by a single golden lace of the finest gold threads and yet this was not the most outrageous thing about it, No completely not, it was a simple pair of shorts , indeed! He was wearing shorts as if he was some kind of kid but it was too feminine to even be considered a kid's outfit! The petit shorts ride way too high on his tight and on the sides it was cut down so it would have three little holes that let a single type of fabric be seen before ending on a ribbon. Then there they were the most precious detail of all! He was wearing high tights and high heels. The high tights finished centimetres before reaching the short and they were made of the very same fabric of the gloves he was wearing, the only difference is that it was easier to appreciate the delicate embroidery. The high heels had the same kind of buttons as the vest placed on each side of them so they could be tied as the vest and yet they all fit perfectly on his body as if someone had made them specifically for him. _

_The young teen covered his face with his hands. He thought it was utterly ridiculous. He let his hand ran through his hair and of course, it wouldn't end there, there were two more surprises, for one his hair was not as spiky as it normally would . It was gently falling against his shoulders ... and he could feel something behind it. He touched it with curiosity and by the feel he could recognize that it was another ribbon but this one was on the back of his neck and it was way more huge than the one he had in the front of his vest. Frustrated the young teen let himself fall down against the comfortable flying cushion. _

" _Ugh! I hate this and what on this bloody earth is with this outfit!" _

_Then he heard it. It was a quite loud laughter. _

" _Well, I like it."_

_He got up again and tried to see around him but he didn't see anyone in the vast space around him. _

" _Maybe, you should try out looking where it is not so obvious for your eyes." _

" _Stop! Who are you?"_

" _It's something **you **need to find out" _

_Yami growled in frustration and finally stood on his feet. He watched from side to side but there was nothing or no one to be seen._

" _You are seriously dense, aren't you? Try looking behind you"_

_Yami turned and he saw **him**._

" _You!" _

" _Yes, I."_

_The young teen could just watch the extravagant man in front of him. He was dressed with a very strange looking suit . It was a vest , that was a dark maroon colour. The shirt that was underneath his vest was white with a brown pattern with straight lines. The vest had a pocket that had a small silver handkerchief and on the left side of it , there was a beautifully sewed silver dragon. He was wearing a top-hat and to his complete disappointment those eyes that might have been looking at him were covered by a strange pair of goggles. They shined against the sun, reflecting the golden colour from it was made off. They had several other tiny glasses that seemed to have certain mechanism that moved them to will, probably they were supposed to work as different ranges magnifying glasses, each one having their own degree but the truth was that was not even that surprising...The most amazing thing was that he was floating on the sky inside a humongous machine that seemed to levitate on his own. It was a strange looking couch that has been designed to levitate with what seemed four powerful motors shooting bursts of incandescent fire. At the sides of each it could be seen all of the tubes that connected the machine but it also served as ornaments. He was sitting down on it, comfortably crossing his legs while he held a cup of tea in his hand and on the other one the little plate in which it was served on. The stranger was looking at him and on his face there was a mocking smirk. _

" _You! You are..."_

" _Yes? Who am I, according to you?"_

"_Rosenkreutz!"_

" _Oh my my, what horrible manners! That is how you treat someone who you have just met and is older than you?" _

_Yami was taken aback and covered his mouth. He couldn't stand it. The teen was completely embarrassed at the remark. His cheeks blushed , he had been completely humiliated. _

" _And, my dear, you are mistaken I have to inform you." _

" _What?" _

" _Oh, seriously you enjoy been so slow. My name is not that one.", the brunet opened his arms , still holding the cup,"Ah, mon cher !",then with a dramatic flare running through his veins within that moment, he placed the little plate on top the petit steel table that his machine presented to him and placed a hand on his chest while he continued, "Je m'appelle the mad hatter! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_The young man looked at the man almost scared. He had not expected such a sudden outburst. The other man had a very peculiar laughter that he could say was completely mad and loud. Suddenly, the man stopped but the maniacal grin didn't leave his face at all and proceeded. _

" _So tell me my precious. What is such an delectable specimen doing here?" _

"_Delectable... specimen?"_

" _Indeed! Is such a rare occurrence! You are certainly not the usual type that comes here. You are far more interesting.", the mad hatter drank his tea completely and with a strange signal, the mechanical arms that had took the plate, retrieved the small cup. The brunet stood up slowly and with great elegance he descended and as he did so ,the machine moved and out of nowhere some steel stairs appeared to aide him. He finally made a small lift and fell down on the cloud. During that simple move the cloud tremble and Yami lost his equilibrium and fell against it watching with awe as the once little cloud stretched to welcome the new by. _

"_How did you do that!?"_

" _What? Can't you do it?", the other was seriously having so much fun by mocking him, of course he knew the other couldn't do it._

"_Of course not !" _

" _Boring." _

_Yami looked at him incredulously , this man lived up to his title. He was indeed absolutely crazy. Finally, he stood up trying to find some kind of leverage and planting his feet apart so he wouldn't fall again with the brusque movements . He looked at the other, regarding him with distrust for he could feel the brunet was planning something maybe it was a good idea to distract him._

"_Why don't you take those goggles off?"_

" _Ohhh... so that 's what you want from me? Well, now that is much more interesting; another ,wouldn't make such a demand considering my outstanding personal image. They are rather... afraid, I would dare say?"_

" _Afraid?" _

" _Ah mon cher, you are quite special, aren't you? Of course they are! I'm quite dangerous, I must admit."_

_The teen looked at him without any fear. In a sense, it was much more confusing. Why they would fear someone like him, and why didn't he? Maybe, because he was not like everyone else or maybe he was not in his right mind? There were too many possibilities. _

" _No, there are not. How can I explain it, my beautiful specimen. **You** are smitten with me..." _

"_What did you say?"_

"_You heard me"_

"_You", he moved his arms making a signal,'' Are" , it said come closer,'' smitten", suddenly there was a tremor and the cloud started moving again but this time it started shrinking and a huge wall of cotton nebular blocks appeared behind him making him stay in place and preventing him from falling as it moved and within seconds he was in front of the mysterious man. The mad hatter closed the distance between them and slowly raised a hand that was placed against the teen's face slowly feeling for the first time that young tender skin. His fingers travelled to the young man's lips and slowly caressed them. '' with me."_

_Yami couldn't move and barely could breath. He watched directly unto those goggles, realizing that **those eyes** were focused on him and him alone. The young teen wished so much to see those eyes that tormented him but he couldn't. Before he realized it the space between them was growing shorter and shorter. The mad hatter's breath was softly bouncing off his skin and he heard the other murmured in his deep and sensual voice, words that were the contract of his downfall. _

" _Lets make this much more interesting, my precious. Let's play a game next time and if you win I will let you see them." _

" _What?"_

"_I will give you what you want the most." _

_The mad hatter was leaning way too close and their lips were a breath away. _

" _Lets play the game of the cat and the mouse. If you find out what lies behind the fearful fangs of the cat... I will give you, your reward" _

_Yami could barely think, the mad hatter was so close... so close. He let his eyes shut as he waited..._

_The mad hatter couldn't resist him. It was so deliciously innocent that this boy could be seduced so easily but this was for the pleasure of them both and the contract that would seal his little victim with this new obsession. _

_... and their lips joined in a simple, devastating kiss..._

_He was so condemned. _

_He was so condemned... _

_The mad hatter smirked as he finished the kiss and said his farewell. _

" _Until next time...Yami" _

_Yami opened his eyes shocked. How? How did he know his name? But before he could even question the other the floor opened and he fell. He could see the mad hatter looking at him from above, a smirk plastered on his face and without a drop of worry as the other descended rapidly he just waved once before disappearing. _

A sudden growl of pain was heard in the room. Yami could feel the hard, cold and cruel floor against his back and what soon would become a light bruise on his head. He caressed it to make it better as he sat down. He placed bot h of his hands against his face and frowned. He had a very crazy dream. It was completely senseless but what bothered him the most was what happened at the end of it. The teen could not believe it , he had not fight the other when he had come too close and instead he had accepted what was he doing. He couldn't believe he had not felt disgusted but instead had welcomed the kiss and every feeling that had accompanied it.

He growled exasperated. This could not be good. He certainly was obsessed with Rosenkreutz, enough to dream with him, enough to fantasize with and enough to let him escalate their encounter into something more but luckily or unluckily it was just a dream. The teen tried to rationalize it. It must have been his mind...definitely ... that was it ... it had to be...

Before he could continue in his mental panic attack; he heard the voice of his father calling him to hurry up. He looked at the window and he panicked again, by the sun's position he could already tell that he would be late. The teen hurried and stumbling through almost all the house, he got ready and to his luck , he thanked god for it, his father had already packed him a simple breakfast.

Yami got out of the house and watched his father in the front garden

" Good morning, father! I'm going!"

Richard laughed when he observed his son. He could see Yami had fallen asleep and by his dishevelled appearance the could tell that he had been right in waking him up when he did because otherwise the other would have just sleep until noon, while in normal occasions he would let his son enjoy long hours of sleep; it was a completely different story now that he had a job with . He had to be responsible. Richard sometimes would punish him by letting him arrive late but he could tell that it really had not been his son's fault and maybe the fault of one of those long nights in which he had nightmares and barely could sleep.

" Farewell my son, remember to be careful!"

Yami's laughter was the last thing the watchmaker heard as he watched his son run away, heading for the city.

_Ahhh, youngsters..., _he thought.

"_Well, Yami dear! Just great! I will arrive late! Ugh Mr. Cooper will be so angry! Damn,you stupid dream!"_

A young boy ran to his work trying to not get in trouble, carelessly and rushing as any other man with his age would do. He didn't notice a pair of eyes fixed on him.

" So, you are the one, huh? Interesting." , the mysterious man smirked, " Time for my favourite hobby... investigating."

_Okay, thank you all for reading this and for reading my other fics, i know I am no t really the best author out there but i appreciate it ALWAYS even if sometimes i don't reply to your reviews and literally those are what they keep me going. _

_Brief explanation, the dreams are a good part of this and now i wi lltry to introduce a map of dreams based on wonderland, each one is a part of Rosekreutz personality and if u can guess it right u r awesome hahha XD. _

_Farewell! ____**à la prochaine**__** ! :P**_


	5. Punto de partida

It was not like he had planned to follow the young man but giving the circumstances in which life offered him such a good opportunity... How could he refuse? After all, this would make things easier for him. Anyone that had the curiosity or maybe even the motives to follow him and spy on him, could not be trusted be a kid or an adult. It represented a source of danger because of their knowledge. Information was power.

It was rare though. This young boy was very unique and he was easily spot amongst the crowd. He had doubts about it but his other friend was more common looking, someone that could be easily lost in the crowd, especially because of his blond hair.

It was quite a good morning and he had been inside his laboratory for two long days trying to solve a new problem that has suddenly arisen making his work get trapped in a dead end. He had decided to go for a long walk to help his body oxygenate with fresh air. Then out of luck he had seen someone that has called his attention from the corner of his eye. He laughed inwardly, that hair was quite a huge parade flag. He watched intently the boy running and crossing before him. Perfect, he could get some information on him. He followed him carefully, luckily for him he did not have to rush much considering that he had longer legs than the kid and could easily catch up without actually running. Within a few more turns following, the boy entered a bookshop. He was astounded, that was weird for someone his age. He waited for the other to reappear but he did not. Rosenkreutz then decided to pretend he was walking by and reached the place and glanced inside, where he could see the boy bowing to another man, maybe apologizing. So he probably worked there and was asking for forgiveness for his late arrival. Mmmm, interesting he would have to ask Cynthia about this particularity.

_II_

Mr. Cooper tried to repress a grin. It was really ridiculous but seeing Yami so humble was quite rare. The kid was sweet but his main flow was his arrogance, though even that could be considered a part of his charm. Unluckily, he could not keep it in and he laughed wholeheartedly. The young teen looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, boy you will have to forgive this man but seeing you so humble was such a good opportunity I could not let it pass." Mr. Cooper touched his moustache, a quite persistent habit of his.

Yami just gaped at him, his face completely turning red.

"It's fine, you came just on time. That old clock just stopped working this night and it is showing the wrong hour. Remember to take it to your father this night. We cannot afford such thing. We are known for our responsibility, we are not going to begin missing out on our own reputation are we?

Yami, sighed both in relief and anger at the incident.

"Yes, sir."

He proceeded to go into the back store to get some of the books he was supposed to deliver that day when he noticed something amiss. It was a very strange sensation almost as if someone had been observing him. The teen looked around him and then he noticed a tall figure on the window. It was _him. _He was sure of it even if he could only see half of his face. He was wearing his goggles again. It was almost like if he was seeing a vision, the morning sun was shining against the stranger's figure from behind, covering his silhouette with shadows and making it kind of difficult to see every single detail. The man was watching him and a smirk displayed itself on his face. In that moment the teen froze. He knew those eyes were looking at him, he felt inside a sensation of d_éjà___vu as the other watched him. The moment was broken to his bad luck, by a couple of men that passed by with a huge furniture and the tall brunet let them pass, taking a couple of steps back. The stranger never stopped looking at him.

Yami ran out of the store trying to take a better look. He felt an agonizing sensation of dread. It was almost as if he had been hallucinating. Like the stranger was just another illusion coming out from his dreams. His heart clenched in fear and disappointment when he could not find the mysterious man outside the store. The teen looked around bewildered. It was absolutely impossible for someone to move that fast... fast enough to disappear.

The teen entered the store once again and clenched both of his hands. He was shaking. That man...how? How did he find him?! He had thought..._they _had thought nobody...especially him know that they had spied on him. The man had looked oblivious to their presence. He could not understand. He wondered if he had to fear the stranger, it really had taken him no time to find him.

The teen needed to talk to his friend when he saw the other. This could turn dangerous. Between the fear and worry he remembered what had happened last night. The crimson-eyed teen could just gasp. He covered his eyes with his hand blocking everything around him. Joseph...he prayed he would see him that day, because if he did not... it was not really good news.

The time passed agonizingly slow and it was worse because the clock was not working. It gave him a sensation of timeless anxiety. Luckily it was not that long before he heard the door open. Joseph entered the store. His appearance was not the best as he had predicted and hoped he was wrong but the clear evidence was standing right before him. The blond teen had a huge bruise on his eye that was turning into a dark violet. He was kind of pale and was wobbling in place. Yami rushed to him and guided him so he could sit down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Joey! Are you okay? Do you have any other injuries?"

His friend smiled a little.

"No. It seems he was feeling generous last night."

Yami looked at him, a very volatile mixture of anger and indignation was flowing inside of him in turbulent waves.

"Okay, but are you not feeling any strange? For example, a little bit drowsy or nauseous?"

"No, Yami, it is fine."

"Fine. Stay here and don't move. I will bring some meat to put on your eye and maybe something to drink."

The crimson-eyed teen walked into the back-store to retrieve something that could help him.

"Yami, who was it?"

"Oh! Mr. Cooper, I am sorry. It was just Joseph. He came by."

"Oh my lord, is he okay?"

The older man frowned. It was strange for the young man to come to the store, during the day. The only thing that made him enter the store was when his father had attacked him again and he was searching for a refuge. Usually, that refuge was any of his friends but most of the time it was Yami. The others lived far away from Joseph's home which made it more difficult to him to go to any of their homes. It was a shame and it was savage but most of the time his injuries would not allow him to walk great distances.

"What is it this time?"

"Well, the only visibly injury is a big bruise on his eye but... he looks pale and he was not standing straight"

"Oh, look tell him to come here and place him in the room on the back there where the bed is. He might feel a headache so let's just hope he does not have some kind of concussion."

"Do you really think...?"

"Ah, my dear boy coming from that drunk man I expect everything."

"I will just grab some raw meat and some water. Do we have some?"

"Oh my boy, I am afraid not. I think you will have to go and buy some at the market. Meanwhile, we could give him some water that I just fetched and is on top of my tea table. I think it would be a good idea to make him some tea. Tea makes wonders to the body!"

The teen scratched his head at the comment. Well, maybe it could help, he could not resist thinking.

It was then when they heard a loud bang and a loud gasp. Oh, dear lord. They were in deep trouble.

"Jonathan Cooper!"

"Oh ,my! It is Beatriz! Not good, not good."

Both men panicked when they heard her voice going through the little shop. It was seriously not good news. She was going to be really mad. Mr. Cooper was the first one to meet her in the front.

"Oh, my dear! You came early."

"Save it, Jonathan! Why is it that that young boy Joseph is here unattended with that black eye?!"

"Oh… oh, we ... we were about to give him tea..."

"Ginger tea, I hope."

"Well not exactly."

"Yami! Where are you?!"

The teen cringed when he heard his name. He had really hoped Mrs. Cooper would just ignore that he was not right behind Mr. Cooper. He quickly grabbed a cup of water and rushed to the main entrance where a very tall lady was looking at them both disapprovingly. She was an imposing figure for sure, her heavy Russian accent made her far more terrible. She was big and she was strong as well. It was kind of her charisma in a sense for all her femininity and delicacy she also had her huge strength and her fearful character.

"Ha! Finally! How come you leave your friend here, like this, all alone and half dead?"

Joseph half gagged in his own laughter. It sounded weirdly but he'd rather not make a noise. Yami looked at him from behind the lady who was just glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, madam I just went to retrieve something for his eye and some water for him."

Beatriz was looking at him, judging each word and trying to read them. She huffed finally, she decided that the teen was saying the truth.

"Well, I will go easy on you just this one. Did you bring what you just told me?"

The teen looked at her while frowning.

"There was nothing for his eye but luckily, Mr. Cooper had retrieve some water earlier."

"Aahh! You two seriously, you would probably die if I was not here. Jonathan, give him some money so he can go to the market to buy fresh meat." Beatriz said rapidly, "I hope you come back fast."

Yami nodded instantly.

"Fine. After you give him the money, you will help me to get this boy to the bed on the back. Understood, Jonathan?"

Mr. Copper could just agree silently with his wife. He shuddered a little when he felt the strong gaze of his dear Bea when he was giving the money to his young worker. As soon as Yami had everything on his hand, he exited the small store heading straight to the lively market. He headed to Mr. Baldwin's store.

The little market was filled with energy and with many people rushing through their morning routines. Several smells were mixing together. The scent of fresh bread, some spices, the wet street and several flowers. It was noisy as well. He could hear the laughter of several ladies that were chatting avidly, the yells of a lot of men that were trying to gain the attention of any passerby so they could buy whatever they were offering and of course the familiar noises of carriages and their horses.

When he watched the store in front of him, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He slowed down a little bit and climbed the stairs to enter the butcher shop. He went straight to the owner and in his rush his voice was the first thing to announce him.

"Good morning, Mr. Baldwin."

The gentleman was giving a special cut to an old lady when he heard the voice of someone calling him. Both of them turned around to see the young man that had just entered. The teen looked upset and his breathing was agitated. Yami blushed deeply when he noticed that he must have interrupted them.

"Oh, my! If it is not you, Yami."

The crimson eyed youth looked at the lady before him surprised. He had not expected to see her there.

"Madam Cynthia... I did not expect to meet you here."

The old lady chuckled, amused at the expression showing on his face. Mr. Baldwin watched the exchange in interest and decided to voice his opinion.

"What a coincidence, I did not know you knew each other."

"Yes, we do. He's such a sweetheart."

"Hahahahah, quite the impression he has make on you, Mrs. Cynthia."

"You could say he had."

"So tell me Yami, what do you need? You came just in time, I just finished helping our dear lady here."

Cynthia could just giggled a little over the treatment. Mr. Baldwin was always so nice to her. Yami had looked at them while they talked. He felt a little bit embarrassed over the compliments he was receiving. He really had not wished to interrupt them while they were talking even if he wanted to hurry.

"It is not something so great, I just want a couple of steaks."

"Oh, well that is easy. I was cutting some before Mrs. Cynthia arrived. It will not take long. Meanwhile, why don't you entertain her?"

With that said the man proceeded to prepare the food. The old lady smiled a little. It was caring and it cracked through her wrinkled face with light. Yami returned the gesture immediately.

"You seemed to be in a hurry. Has something wrong happened, Yami?"

The teen narrowed his eyes in surprise. Mrs. Cynthia could easily read anyone but as soon as the expression came it went away. He really did not want to explain the situation, so he told just a little bit of the truth.

"No, there is nothing to worry about. Mrs. Cooper just sent me here and she asked me to hurry."

The old lady looked at him suspiciously but decided to not further question the young man.

"So, how have you been darling? Working hard?"

"Always."

"How is the book business going?"

"Well, lately there had been a growth in the interest of the novels related to mysteries especially involving London and the new mysterious groups that had been forming over there. It seems that is getting a lot of popularity and we have had an increasing demand."

"Oh, is that so? I have not been able to keep up with the news lately. I can't say I'm really informed of what had been going on in London."

"Nothing good, it seems. The authorities had been having a hard time. Just last week they found another underground system that hid illegal businesses of prostitution and opium distribution."

Cynthia's eyes reflected a deep sadness when she heard the summary. Yami did not know what to do when he saw her expression change into a melancholy look. Maybe he could say something to make her feel better.

"I..."

"Mrs. Cynthia, don't let that bother you. I know you are thinking about those poor people, I know but you cannot do anything to help them. We live everyday trying to be as good as we can, so we can join God when we die. Let our Lord help those who you cannot help."

The sudden interruption was so abrupt. Yami fell silent as he heard the speech that Mr. Baldwin had just gave to his friend.

"It's sad to think about it."

"Then think about the people that work hard every day to make the world better and that there are numerous wonderful things that happen daily. Like for example, you just met a dear friend while coming here! I know that when you looked at my handsome face this early in the morning your spirits just brightened." The store owner said that playfully, trying to make them laugh.

Cynthia and Baldwin laughed together meanwhile the teen with them just smiled. After the laughter died on its own, the butcher shop's owner turned his attention towards the boy. Mr. Baldwin gave the meat to the teen who thanked him after that Yami waited for Cynthia to come with him and they descended the stairs together.

"I will stay here, sweetie. Someone is waiting for me in a nearby shop."

"Oh, It is fine, Mrs. Cynthia. I hope I will see you soon."

He did not say it but he had felt somewhat relieved when the lady had told him to go. The teen would have like to accompany her home but he had more pressing matters to attend to. The old lady watched as the young man disappeared amongst the crowd. He was a good boy, she thought. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her.

"It seems you were having a great time, my dear lady."

Cynthia turned around.

"Oh! Mr. Rosenkreutz, I did not expect you so soon."

"Well, there was nothing of my interest in the Antique Store."

"Oh, that must have been disappointing."

"Well, it was not like I was expecting to find anything great. It was plainly a waste of time. I'm going to accompany you to shop. Do we need something else?"

"Not much, Sir. Just some fruits and legumes and we can go back. I will prepare you something delicious today. I just remembered this recipe for an awesome chicken and I will make you a wonderful dessert."

Seto smiled a little at her enthusiasm. He supposed it was like having his grandmother back.

"So, shall we go my lady?"

Cynthia smiled kindly when the man offered him his arm. She did not hesitate and accepted the offer.

"So dear Cynthia...may I know who's that charming boy who was making you so happy some moments ago? May be or not my impression but I think I have seen him before." The brunet said casually, there was some sarcasm laced with some warmth. His voice had softened somewhat.

"Oh, are you referring to my Yami?" the old lady said with excitement, she had no idea she had fallen right into the young man's trap.

"Yami? That is quite an original name," he hummed interested. Rosenkreutz was very pleased when his companion did not realize that she had given him the information he wanted. The brunet wondered if he could dig a little bit more. This was quite enthralling he would dare say, it would be make a good pass time. The boy was quite unique, the name, he knew exactly what it meant and it was a very bizarre name for a boy, especially in England.

"Oh yes, that was exactly what I first thought when I heard it but he said it was his father that decided on it. It seemed he read it somewhere and loved the melody it had so he convinced his dear wife to name his son like that."

"Ahh, so his father reads a lot? What about the son? Is he as cultivated as the father?"

"Oh, Master Seto you have no idea! He has surely inherited his father's strong passion for books. Just a couple of years ago he decided to work in Mr. Cooper's library. He had told me, he absolutely loves it because he can read as many books as he wants." The thought make the lady chuckled lightly, amused by remembering how Yami's usually serious eyes suddenly showed a sparkle of happiness when he described this to her. "It seems you were having a great time, my dear lady."

"A library? That is quite a strange and quite extravagant option for a kid like him." The remark implied everything, from his social statue to his very young age but even if Cynthia meant to disagree there were no many arguments she could use to fight the reality of it. Seto noticed her struggle. If it had being another person, he would have enjoyed insulting that particular being but she was not, so he let another comment to sooth the light cut of the former one, " It is impressive, I would dare say that he would have such interest to the point, to pursue the passion. He had gained my regard."

And he was right the answering smile he got from that comment alone could have lit the entire street at night. He let out a harsh nasal breath, he did not want to sigh. He really was getting soft, that was for sure.

"Tell me more about the library. I would like to buy some books and make some orders, unluckily here there is not a mayor distributor and I cannot find the most recent books, that had being published in London."

"Mmmmm I have no idea if they have such services but I can ask Yami if you would like."

He smirked, jackpot!

"Please, if you would be so kind, but remember I still need privacy so you will be making the purchases under your name, Mrs. Cynthia, try to be as convincing as I need to."

Cynthia's eyes shined with dutiful loyalty and nodded with confidence. He could not help but smile a little.

"Then, shall we go? Soon it will be lunch and I am really looking forward for your wonderful meal."

"Hahahaha, oh, , you surely know how to charm a lady."

A very strange couple was seen walking down the street, maybe a grandson with his grandmother. A very serious man with his companion, the lady talking to him with enthusiasm and the man listening to her with patience and an unchanging expression.

_III_

Joseph was sleeping soundly on the bed. His face showed how tired he was, by his side there was a lady that kept a watchful eye on him while she read a book on garden care. The silence was broke by the little bell of the entrance door ringing. Mr. Cooper called out the name of Yami and she felt relieved.

A very tired man entered the room. Beatriz received what the young teen extended to him and she took the meat and proceeded to put it on top of Joseph's bruised eye. The teen hissed a little when he felt the sting of the cold, slimy object but the sensation was soothed away by the fresh coldness it gave to his skin. He let out a huge sigh as a baby would after crying...it pained Beatriz greatly. The boy must have had spent the entire night in fear and just escaped as soon as he could.

Yami looked down at him before sitting down next to him. Days like this in particular were really depressing. He could just watch his friend helplessly. If he could just do anything...something. He wished but he knew that Joseph's innocent love for his father would not allow him to... so he was stuck there, just watching over him.

"Darling, you should get back to your job. I will take care of him."

"Mrs. Cooper."

"Look, Yami one person is more than enough and if there is something that us, women do best is taking care of others, so hush and go help my husband!" She gave him a little smile.

Yami sighed and nodded. He was not helping and he'd rather do something productive. He moved from his seat and got inside the front shop.

"Mr. Cooper do you need help?"

When Jonathan looked at him, he sighed relieved.

"Yes, today I was going to ask you to help me do the inventory and order the new books that just arrived."

"Ugh...," _not that,_ he thought. It took always so long and it was so monotonous it became dull and boring, plus they had a great quantity.

With that a long afternoon filled with numbers and books and the constant demands of a concerned woman over a young boy passed by...

The night was virtuous and starry, it was almost time to go. Three voices were discussing what to do. Joseph opened his eyes and for a moment he panicked when he did not recognize the room he was in. He rose with a rushed movement that made his head burn with an extreme pain. He tried to focus his eyes and he listened carefully to the hushed voices outside. He recognized them and he sighed. Joseph proceeded to get up and slowly walk towards the door.

"...But Beatriz! You know we have no extra beds or rooms, right now!"

"Jonathan! I will not send him tonight with that madman and certainly I will not leave him here unattended for the rest of the night!"

"Mrs. Cooper, you know it is not a problem if he stays with me..."

"Yami, dear..."

"He's right, Mrs. Cooper, besides I will feel more comfortable with my friend."

The three persons turned to see the young man that was resting against the door frame.

"Joseph! You should not get up so suddenly!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Cooper I needed to get up anyways. I take it as if it is time to go." He smiled as he said so, trying to convince her with the gesture. The blond man could just watch nervously as the lady looked back at Yami, may be seeking some reassurance.

"Fine."

The three men let out a relieved chocked burst of air they had contained in the silent moment in which Mrs. Cooper had thought about letting them go.

"But be careful and walk slowly and don't forget to drink the tea! I will give Yami the recipe."

The two you men laughed nervously at her mother hen antics.

"Well, Joseph go get ready while Bea tells Yami what to do."

Joey nodded affirmatively and got into the room again. It was not long before he and Yami were ready to go. Both men were outside and walking behind them the couple followed, they intended to watch them go away. Beatriz wanted to see for herself that young Joey could walk fine on his own. She did not enter the store until both men were out of her sight.

Joseph looked around and behind him suspiciously, just in case Mrs. Cooper could appear anywhere. Certainly, she was a lady to be fear!

"Joey, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, Yami you do not know if she is nearby!"

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Cooper!"

Yami laughed at that.

"Yami! I am not joking!"

Yami looked at him with an eyebrow raised while the other made a light curved line descending to make his eye be half closed, and he smirked a little, "Seriously, Joseph Wheeler future saviour of the all mighty England fears a single woman?"

In response the blond man just crossed his arms and huffed loudly, "Well, you have to admit that she is scary!"

Yami just chuckled a little, it was not like he could deny it, Lady Beatriz could certainly be a fearful force.

"Nehh, Yami ... you know I feel better, already."

"Joey..." he sighed "You are not thinking something funny, are you?"

"Come on! Humour me just this one! Pleeeaaaaasssseeeee!" The blond man started to beg and he even added a little bit of puppy eyes to try and convince his friend.

The crimson eyed teen just massaged his neck and groaned, "Fine! What do you want?"

The blond man's smile was so bright, Yami's eyes soften. It was good to see him happy and full of energy like his usual self.

"Let's go back to see that weird madman!"

Crimson eyes widened and in there was a sudden halt.

"Joey, no! We can't!"

"Why?!"

"Look... I forgot about it but this morning... after I ended talking to Mr. Cooper, I looked out of the window and I think I saw him. It was for an instant but I know it was him!"

"Hahahaha! Yami, I think you are reading too much about detectives. You saw him last time; he did not even notice we were there at all."

"Joey! I know what I saw!"

"Did you follow him?"

"What?"

"Did _you _get out of the store to see if it was really him?"

"Well, yes but..."

"But?" Joseph insisted.

"He disappeared."

"Ha! You see! It must have been your imagination. You know there are no alleyways nearby and someone like him cannot go outside without being noticed. Did you ask the people outside?"

" The only ones outside were a couple of men...", he did not even dare finish the sentence as he watched his friend smile in victory, knowing that the answer to it was that they had not seen the man would be negative.

" I think you are just excited about all this mystery and your mind is making up things.", as he replied he put his arm around his friend's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze in an attempt to be reassuring to Yami.

The teen just let out a defeated sigh. Maybe his friend was right and he had been making up things. His mind had been weird since all the mystery started. He remembered both dreams he have had and that was the last thing that convinced him... certainly, it was just excitement.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Yes!" Joey rose his fist in victory and both friends changed their destination.

Yami could not help but feel a bad feeling nagging at the back of his mind...

_IV_

"Thank you, Robert."

"Beep Beep."

" What do you think? The prototype will be difficult to do, but it would be perfect."

"Beep Beep"

"Today, I made quite an impressive progress founding out about the boys from last time. Do you remember the one with the weird hair?"

"Beekeeper!" Robert answered with a higher pitch and Seto just nodded. He was still designing some of the missing parts in his miniature spying robot.

"Yes, Mrs. Cynthia told me about him. He's quite something. He is the son of the owner of a Clock's store. I think he had quite the ability with them. He also loves to read, he works in a library. It is nearby, I asked Mrs. Cynthia to get more information. I will be needing some new books. Go, give me a ruler, Robert."

"Boop!" With slight enthusiasm the little robot moved to one of the desks nearby and found easily what he was searching for.

"Mmmmmm, you know today, now that I remember little Yami, oh that is his name by the way, looked at me. He seemed shocked and scared." The brunet smirked cruelly at the recollection, "I wonder if I had scared him away?"

"Beep Beep", the brunet's little companion answered back and showed him what he asked for.

"Thank you, again."

"Beep!" With that said Robert stood still by his master's side silently listening to his ramblings.

"Tonight I feel inspired, Robert, maybe we should listen to some music. Please, put some recollection of my favorite concerts. Surprise me!"

Robert beeped again with enthusiasm and a small compartment opened from his chest revealing a little music box and a wondrous and lively concert started playing.

"Oh, that is just perfect, dear Robert!" Seto praised him and settled down to planning the last details before starting to work on his newest project.

An hour later the sun's ray had already disappeared and the night was flourishing once more. It was not long before Robert let out a high pitched beep and made his way towards the ceiling. The sudden noise made Seto raise his head from his work and he let out a sadistic smirk. If he was right...his favourite visitors were back.

Little Robert was doing his job, the intruders were positioned in the exact same place as before, his compartment opened again and a camera appeared. The lights coming from the window where the two boys were watching was strong enough to brighten the pictures. The robot took the first session of photographs of their visit. Quickly, he descended once again leaving his spot to inform his master.

"Ahh, you are back," Seto said in a thoughtful voice as he extended his hand to grab the pile of photos that his petite companion had just brought him, when he saw the familiar figures he laughed out loud, "Looks like the little mice are trying to get around the cat's lair. I wonder how long before they get bored? What do you say Robert? Do you want to bet?"

"Beep beep"

"I will give them half an hour."

"Boop!"

"What more? No, I don't think so"

"Beep beep"

"Tsk, fine one hour and if more I might give you something special."

Little he know that darling Robert was right. The clock made its tickling noise, the first half hour passed by while he submerged himself in his work. Two pair of eyes were still on him from above. The crimson pair was still fascinated and the honey coloured ones were expecting something fantastic.

An hour passed there still was some expectation and Rosenkreutz lost the bet against his mechanic companion much to his dismay and as if he actually knew what was going on, Robert was moving excitedly, going back and forth bringing reports over the activities of the men observing them. He swore that his little evil invention was practically human sometimes.

_V_

"Oh, man this is so boring!"

Yami was not even listening to the complaints of his friend. He had being going at it for more than fifteen minutes. He did not share the blond's opinion, he could see that whatever Rosenkreutz was doing, it was taking vast effort on his part. Yami had being anxious about going back but to his relief, the scientist did not seem to have noticed them and was oblivious to their presence. He could think that maybe Joseph had being right, maybe it had been just his imagination. It made him more comfortable and reassured him. It meant he was back in control and that he still had the advantage of being unknown for the other.

Yami watched with pleasure and smiled lightly. He could see that this Rosenkreutz persona did love what he did. The concentration gave him a very comical aura because he could see the brunet's robotic companion go around with particular enthusiasm. He chuckled at the sight. Whatever it was, the little machine was quite adorable as it moved around the place with almost chaotic frenzy. He rested his cheek against his hand and looked back at the brunet. He wondered what it was that the robot kept on giving him. It looked like a bunch of papers with different grey colors but he could not really make out what was the content from such a distance.

Joseph watched his friend closely. Yami looked happy watching everything that was going on downstairs. He was disappointed. He really had expected to see something much more amazing than the little pest they had seen the last time. There was nothing new and the madman was not doing something overly suspicious anyways. The blond felt kind of cheated. He still was not normal but maybe he was more of an eccentric rich man that had mental problems than some evil scientist. The man must have just bought the little robot or must have sent it to be commissioned.

"Yamiiiiiiii... Let's just go! "

"A little bit more..."

"No, Yami you said that half an hour ago and it is already too late, besides he is not doing anything interesting. He's just there sitting down and drawing or scribbling nonsense."

Yami ignored the comment but gave his friend a very enigmatic look. It made the blond fidget in place. These kind of looks made him anxious, he never could guess right what was going through the young man's mind. It was intense and could practically scanned his very soul. He sighed and looked away, he could not really stand that gaze. It was accusing to say the least even if it reflected nothing from the owner.

"Yami, your father will get worried and I really want to go to bed. My headache is coming back."

A guilty expression crossed the crimson eyed man's face, as if he was regretting even thinking about leaving. He looked down once more and his hands clenched into fists against the glass that was supporting him. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. When he opened them again Joseph noticed the disappointment and longing they showed. A blond eyebrow rose in question, the expression his friend had was intriguing and abnormal coming from him. The truth was that Yami was not really someone that showed a lot of emotions but his eyes were a lot more honest in some way, not completely because sometimes it just reflected the person gazing into them as if they were mirrors instead of the so called windows literature described.

Both teens made their way down but before leaving the ceiling the crimson-eyed teen could not help but steal one last glance behind.

Joseph's eye were blurring and he was barely capable of walking when they finally reached the ground. He had to rest against the wall for a couple of minutes. His friend was watching him with concern.

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry Yams. I think I need some help."

"It is not your fault, here put some of your body weight against me. I will help you. We will take the shortcut."

"Neehh, Yami..."

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you."

The smaller man just smiled lightly, he knew how deep it was that gratefulness.

"Do not worry about it, for as long as I can help you, I will."

The two of them shared a look and a smile and continued their quiet slow journey to Yami's home. Their only companion the bright stars in the sky and the orchestra of nature at night.

Richard was sitting down reading a book near the window. He kept glancing outside. It was a very peaceful night and it was warm with no signs of a sudden storm which was what was worrying him the most. The words of his book were starting to become senseless in his worry. The candle he had lit was half gone. He took off his glasses for a moment and closed his eyes, before he knew it he had fallen asleep unconsciously. The next thing he knew was that his son was shaking him gently.

"Yami...son...What time is it?"

"It is nine and a half."

" It is late..."

"Father...," the teen looked at his father's eyes directly, "Joseph came with me tonight. He is resting in the guests' room."

Richard's eyes narrowed in understanding and he voiced out immediately his concern, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he just went to bed after taking some medicine I prepared. Also, there is some tea if you would like."

"Oh, tea would be wonderful," he replied softly. The clockmaker knew it was an invitation from his son to clear out his doubts. Richard followed him towards the kitchen, to his surprise two tea cups were already placed on top of the dining table and the hot water was letting out its steam. Calmly, Yami served them both the beverage. He added one sugar cube and two cream spoons to his father's cup, just like he knew how his father loved it. After he was done he joined his progenitor on the table.

"What happened?"

Yami gazed at him, just like usual his father went directly to the point.

"He came this morning to the shop. He was injured and sported a black eye. He was dizzy and barely could stand up."

Richard bit his lip with anger.

"Father, stop you will hurt yourself."

The clockmaker looked away and fixed his eyes on the wooden surface of his table. He had not known that his feelings were mirroring those of his son in that moment. He did not need to ask who did it, there was only one culprit. It was a man that they had known for a rather long time. He could just curse his helplessness.

"It is late, the tea is chamomile. It will help you sleep." Yami broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Yes, thank you, son. It is delicious." With that reply he continued drinking the hot beverage.

It was not long before both of them finished drinking their teas. They shared their good nights and Richard headed to his bedroom while Yami headed to the guests' room to check on his friend one last time. The young man opened the door carefully and glanced inside. On the bed the sleep form of his friend was peacefully resting. Yami nodded to himself and he quickly closed the door once more before walking down the hall until reaching his room. The crimson eyed teen proceeded to do his night ritual before going to bed. Some minutes later, he got under his covers and procured to rest.

Many thoughts plagued his mind, they jumped between his childhood's friend and the man that had captured his attention to the point of annihilating his other dreams and invading them completely.

His dreams were anything but normal but after their first encounter with Rosenkreutz, his dreams have achieved a new level of eccentricity but he could not help but smile when he remembered the scientist with his robot. It was almost like if they had being bickering with each other the whole time and the energy the little machine displayed made it more adorable. The memories flowed slowly through his mind and before he knew it those recollections lulled him to sleep.

Poor, young man, he slept unaware that the same man that plagued his dreams was already finishing the details of his newest plan. Seto Rosenkreutz laughed wholeheartedly when he watched as little mechanical wings started to move with graceful strokes mimicking nature itself.

_'Yes, yes, yes!'_, he thought, '_Dear Yami, black innocent dove, you have no idea, who am I.'_

_..._

_okay as usual, Yu-gi-oh is not mine, just the plot here in the story. _

_On the next chapter: a new character... not natural, a robot, a bird... Seto's evil birdy of doom!_

_:( fear its evilness!. * __**evil background music***_

_well since I did not receive petitions of any sort I decided on my own and voila! Here you have it another chapter of this! XD hope you enjoy! And that I get reviews – w -;;; _

_And now i have a beta , sooo thanks to her for helping me and listening to my senseless ramblings. _

_Also thanks to Meiko who's always encouraging me and listening to more senseless ramblings and Teenie cause she is awesome with me 8DDDDDDDDD! _


	6. Monochrome Vision

It was not like he had planned it but he was certainly regretting it now...

-I -

A small figure was laying on the ground. Huge trees were surrounding a little mouse. Two very charming yet enourmous ears moved. A sound made them react.

Laughs...Laughter, that was mocking him...

But it was so warm and comfortable...

''I think it is time for you to wake up, petite souris''

Crimson eyes opened, they had no light, they possesed an immaculate wine color darkened by sleep. Suddenly, realization hit him and he moved with haste until he sat down.

'' Certainly, it took you long enough.''

The sound of the stranger's voice did not have an especific location but it echoed with omniprecense.

''Who am I? That is your question.''

Yami narrowed his eyes in surprise.

''Outstanded? Don't be. It's obvious...humans are so predictable.''

'' Then answer me!''

'' Why? You know the answer to your own question.''

'' I do not know you. ''

'' Ohh, you do, petite souris''

'' Stop fooling around! How can I know who you are if you hide yourself!''

'' Ohh, maybe you do but you do not realize it.''

This was leading nowhere.

'' If I know you, come forth for I want to see your face.''

'' Ohhh... now we are moving somewhere.''

There was some rustle coming from one of the trees nearby, some birds were flying away but there was something strange about them. Copper shined against the clear sun rays, the clicking noise of metal moving was heard and he watched with amazement that what were supposed to be animals were not more than flying machines that traveled through the bright sky.

A head appeared before him. It did not have a body and his eyes were covered with a dark purple mask. But he still could see bright yellow eyes with the shape of those of a cat and timid brown bangs covering the forehead. Two very charming cat ears on each side of the stranger's head were moving trying to follow the noisy environment.

He had wanted to scream in that moment. It was so strange. This person... he was not a person. The young man could feel his blood ran cold when the cat's eyes looked directly at him. In the moment when their eyes crossed he felt as if time had stopped. The head made a turn as if his non existing body had jump of the tree where he had being. That face was showed a sadistic and maniac smirk that covered the handsome face, and within seconds the head flew just until it was in front of the little quivering mouse. Yami felt as his body was pushed down by an invinsible force and he hit the ground. The young english man growled in pain after he felt the impact. He looked back at the cat that was looking at him with mirth and he tried to push him off but his hands were pinned down. He could feel big hands and long nails on his skin. It was abominable his situation. The pressure of those hands and the invisible body made him uncomfortable and he panicked.

'' Est-ce que tu as peur, petite souris?''

''What?!''

'' Are you scared?'', the half human asked with a purr.

'' No!'', he answered through gritted teeth.

'' Lies, I can sense it in your skin...'', the claws added pressure to the victim and just hissed, '' I can smell it through your pores'', with that the head approached his neck and nuzzled it while breathing in the delicious scent of his fragile prey.

Yami shivered involuntarily at the contact. The young man struggled harder and the cat like figure reacted and sharpened fangs were buried deep in the tender skin between the junction of his neck and his shoulder. The young man experienced a piercing pain as the fangs broke his skin and he tried to scream. He struggled with renewed force but the fangs that were deeply buried in his meat added extra pressure. In the next moment two senseless things happened, the body that lacked a physical existance materialized slowly with straight lines, white and purple stripes to begin mixing into a dark purple sleveless jacket with a high collar and buckles and tight black pants that had zippers on the sides and ending in two leather boots that covered the legs just a few inches before reaching the knee. The second strange thing was that the searing pain that was paralyzing him was transforming into pleasure. The crimson eyed mouse let out an involuntary moan and now his body could not respond by the delighting sensations that were spreading through him.

A moan was heard and cat ears twitched and the feline creature echoed the noise with one of his own combined with a pleased purr. He decided to let go in favour of licking the blood that was trailing down from the wound.

Yami had ceased struggling and his body responded to the caresses . He shivered and before he noticed it , he had let out a gasp that was lost when it finished in another moan when the feline started licking off the blood he had felt flowing. Yami closed his eyes trying to focus on a way to get the other off of him. The young mouse felt as the cat shift above him but he was not prepared to listen what the other whispered with a low and sensual voice in his ear.

'' You are enjoying this.''

'' No!, mmm, get off meeeeee'', he gasped as he tried to push the other but it was not working.

The wild cat did not answer but continued his assault. One of his hands moved and passed his hands through his left side slowly, teasingly with enough strenght for the other to feel him through his grey overall. Once again the cut of the piece was too high and he showed most of his long and smooth legs. A temptation that was making Chehire lick his lips with anticipation, of course the darken yellow eyes filled with lust did not go unnoticed by the little mouse that was trembling underneath him. The wild cat was enjoying this more than he should but he could not stop... not that he wanted to. Cheshire felt the smooth skin of his victim when he reached the end of the overall, he scratched it lightly, strong enough to leave five red paths but not strong enough to break the skin. The yellow-eyed creature felt little Yami struggle once more after he felt the light pain from his action but he just chuckled and pressed down with more strenght with the hand that was holding his prey down. His free hand then took the liberty to push a finger underneath the thigh high of Yami's right leg, following the curve and caressing the silky surface. He started to pull it down.. a few inches...

'' I do not think that is the way to treat a lady, Cheshire.''

The wild cat let out a bewildered sound of surprise and anger. Suddenly, the body that had pinned him down was gone and Yami could not feel more relieved. He moved fastly and sat down just two see more suspicious persons in front of him and of course they were just as bizarre as the wild creature that was trying to fight the grip of one of them, a masked man that was dressed completely in white and his companion that was the utter contrary of the other, completely dressed in black and even their hair matched their uniform and both of them shared the same penetrating blue eyes. The two men were looking at him with an intense look as if they were trying to discover something out of him. The teen did not know wether to panic or not but his curiosity was winning and of course the complete and useless fear that petrified him.

The cat smirked.

'' Once again you have meddled in my fun.''

'' Well, pets are meant to be punished when they are being naughty''

'' You sound so sure about yourself, Shiroi Ryuu''

'' Of course Cheshire, I am''

'' Is that a warning ?''

'' You know I really need a new fur for this winter and I quite enjoy the color you pose even if it is more for my dear twin.''

'' Hahahahaha! You wished you could control me or even catch me for I can scape because I can be and I cannot be, just depending on my desire and for now... our game is over.'', an enigmatic smirk scaped the wild cat and as it grew, his body started to desintegrate leaving just stripes of light purple and dark purple lines.

'' And by the way... your lady is not one but another.''

The last thing they heard was his maniatical laughter and... he was gone.

Cheshire was gone...

But... he had other problems, two twins in front of him.

The white twin, sighed dramatically and in his voice he could hear the frustration.

'' Sneaky beast, one of these days I will discover how he does it.'', the white dragon looked back at his twin and the other just shrugged with indifference and then moved his head forward in a light signal so the other would refocus his attention on the other person that was with them and that was still looking at them with suspicion.

'' Oh, excuse me my lady, I did not mean to be rude. Please, allow me to help you.'', with that he extended his hand to offer his help.

But.. he was refused.

Yami looked at his hand with unreadable eyes, he was judging wether to take it or not, but he decided he would rather have some answers and of course let them know a very important detail...

'' I don't need your help to stand up'', with that statement he did stand on his own but he continued anyways,'' And, I'm not a woman.''

He had wanted some kind of reaction but he did not expect skeptical glances and then a frivoulous and mocking laughter coming from the pure white man.

'' You will have to excuse us, but with those clothes you really do not expect us to believe you.''

Yami looked down and he blushed deeply. He felt humiliated when he realized what he was wearing. It was another outrageous outfit! A short, grey overall that clunged to his body and showed off his legs, a couple thigh highs with a deep shiny black color and white blouse that had some broidery. He even added a couple of grey boots that did not surpass his ankles but just by a couple of centimeters. Within his rage he tried to grab strands of his hair and he was surprised once again to fin something else. It was... more like_ they were _a couple of limbs that were coming out from his head ….. ears... EARS?! This trip had being illogical but being half human was what he considered going too far. So that is why Cheshire had called him mouse. He growled in annoyance.

''Are you okay, my la...''

'' I' m not a woman! And stop saying so!'', the yell was so filled with fury he was shaking with it. The white dragon could just stare at him with a slight surprise that was rapidly masked by an esceptical response. Yami could feel that judgemental look trying to get a conclusion of what seemed a close study of him.

'' Well, pardon us, but with your appearance and your androginous voice, it is hard to tell the difference.'', both the white man and the young mouse turned around to see the black twin which was glaring at him with anger, that was masked by a thin line and a expresionless face.

'' It was not my choice! This!'', he emphasyzed, '' Is not what I would consider a descent outfit for a woman, and certainly considering that I'm a man, I would not even consider approaching it!''

''Our dear stranger, one would think otherwise by the sounds you were making under your agressor before we arrived to save you.''

Yami blushed once more but this time, it was in anger and humiliation. He did not know how he had sound like but certainly he did not appreciate the accusations directed at him.

'' What about you two, gentlemen? How would I know you are not similar to that perverted beast that decided to attack me?''

'' You will have to excuse us, but we do not apprecciate the idea of being compared to that shameless beast and even if we had planned to do so, we would have already done it because for all I see you are as useless in body combat as any good lady would be.''

It really had not being his fault. Yami tried to fight back but the half human was just stronger than him. His male pride had been hurt so much already. The teen did not want to admit that he had been overpowered .

'' That creature or monster, took me by surprise, that is all!''

'' That is a pathetic excuse, if you were able to defend yourself even if you were in a precarious situation you would be able to find a way out.''

'' I had never seen something similar to him. There is no way I would have found a way to fight back!'', he had raised his voice and had stood with a commanding air, his feet firmly planted on the ground and his gaze was intense to the point his crimson eyes changed into a darker color, '' I want you to identify yourselves and explain to me your intentions and the situation in general. Where am I? Who are you? How can I go back?''

Kuro ryuu looked at the teen with arrogance and frustration. This kid have had the guts to answer back to every insult he had thrown. Kuro had not liked the way the kid had reacted to his brother or how he had adressed them both, certainly he needed to learn to know his place. Shiro ryuu on his side was more amused than anything else at the situation and was delighted to see this new specimen that he had found. Cheshire and him or her ,he'd have to find out on his own, were really similar but this little mouse was a little too rebellious, he liked that, he wonder how much the mouse could take before breaking. Those thoughts were delightful and almost way too delicious.

Shiro decided that it was his time to intervene for he knew his brother was capable to drag out a fight until he had felt some satisfying answer of victory which in this case would not come considering they had found quite a stubborn creature.

'' Well, I shall present us. We are the monochrome twins. My name is Shiro Ryuu, and this charming man with whom you have created quite a delightful argument with, is my twin brother, Kuro Ryuu.'', the white man silenced immediately what had been the perfect opportunity to continue the fight, '' but we would like to know if you have any preference on how or with what name we should adress you.''

For a long quite moment Yami looked at them. He still felt that he could not trust them and he was not liking this way too polite personality that the white twin was showing, his face that was supposed to show some kindness was hiding some kind of mischief in his twinkling blue eyes and how could he trust someone wearing a mask? But he thought about it and it was not like his name could damage him, besides they probably knew it just like the mad hatter had. The sudden realization stroke him hard. Maybe, he had returned to that crazy place where he had met the mad hatter and where he had met the other scientist maybe all of this was just one place, maybe if he could play this game well he might find some answers and maybe Cheshire and this other characters were connected as well after all they seemed to share certain fascination with him and that was kind of disturbing, now that he analyzed it directly.

'' My name is Yami.''

At this point the little mouse was acting like a caged animal but he reminded himself that it was an effect of Cheshire's previous attack and adding as well that the creature was disoriented so he decided to act cautiously and patiently.

'' Right now, we are in the Time-zone forest, which I may add is not a really safe place.''

'' Time-zone forest? What do you mean by that?'', Yami asked in confusion.

'' You are not local.'', Shiro said more to himself than to his companions. The realization hit him with quite a force but at the same time it explained a lot.

'' No, I am not. My hometown is called Riverdream and I know every land surrounding it. I have never heard of this Time-zone forest you talk about.''

Shiro smirked. He had been right. This meant that Yami was far more exotic than he first thought. He'd make a great addition to his personal collection but now, he needed a way to convince him to come back with them. Kuro on his part sensored the sudden interest his twin was feeling and that was never a good sign but for now he could not do anything about it. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible specially given their proximity to the nightfall quarter zone. He decided it was time to voice out his concerns.

'' Stop the superfluos conversation. This is a dangerous place. Shiro, we need to get going.'', Kuro said aloud with a cold authorative tone.

Unluckily as if on cue, they heard a long, loud roar. It was such a powerful sound that it made the ground tremble. That was the signal, they had to leave the place now.

The teen looked at the twins that were searching for something. They were agitated and anxious. Both of their expressions were those of caged warriors trying to predict where the next atack was going to appear. The lonely roar reappeared some moments later and it was fastly followed by thousand of noises. They all looked around them and to their dismay, hundreds of yellow and red eyes were surrounding them. They were trapped and there was no scape.

The eyes were not human and the sounds were close to animalistic growls. The monochrome twins swiftly moved to create a defense stand which in the middle had Yami. The little mouse was feeling a raising panic flowing through his veins. The teen looked around him wildly . Shiro took out his favorite pair of guns and Kuro chose a pair of twin swords because he was far more talented at close body combat. The two men stood in attack position ready to strike back and letting the creatures do their first move.

Time passed slowly and it did not seem to want to go back to its usual flow. It was driving them crazy. Yami could feel his entire body tremble lightly. He was so worried that he needed to shift his position. When he did, it turned to be a horrible mistake. As soon as the teen moved his leg hit a rock whose cracking noise against another awoke the beasts' instincts and with almost tormented cries they launched themselves against the twins and the young mouse. Their bodies got out of the shadows that had been hiding them and finally they could see what was trying to harm them.

The monsters were hidious, their bodies were pitch black and they came in various sizes and in two forms. The first one lookied like an oversized rabbit that had took a quite humanoid appearance because it could balance in two legs. Its large claws shined with the promise of a dangerous cutting edge. It possesed a big hump on its back and its arms were hanging moving from side to side as it walked. Its eyes did not have an iris and it was a dark yellow color. They were intense and felt as if they were piercing through your very soul.

The second monster was even more disgusting. It certainly did not have a familiar form, except for that of his first companion but this one looked more broken. It had a huge hole were his brain was supposed to be. The head was circular until it reached the fearful jaw. Its mouth was filled was filled with razor like fangs that were salivating blood-colored saliva that dared compete against its bloody, animalistic eyes.

'' It is show time.'' , Kuro let out criptically.

That was the last thing he heard before the creatures cascaded over them roaring as they attacked. Much to Yami's awe the twins were fervently protecting monochrome brothers were a skillfull team. The knew each other's blind spot and theywere trying to cover them as as best as they could. The fight was more demanding than they expected especially trying to keep the young male unharmed. His presence was like carrying a dead weight that was slowing them down and was reducing their available movements. After some time Shiro noticed that the number of monsters did not decrease and rather was doing the opposite.

'' There is something strange about this.'', Kuro stated between heavy gasps.

'' So you noticed it too?'', Shiro asked with a cold tone.

''Yes.''

''We need to force a path between them so we can get back to the aircraft.'', Shiro stated as he shoot down four more monsters that swiftly dropped to the ground.

'' It is not going to be easy with the kid'', Kuro replied with an annoyed voice.

Shiro smirked before replying, '' Difficult is fun.''

Kuro snorted in amusement at the smug statement.

Yami hated to be useless but there was nothing he could do to help the two strangers. He was wildly looking around as they triggered their attacks against the beasts, each one was been slained by the pair of warriors. Between the noise and the lightning movements that were produced the mouse did not hear what was said between the brothers. The only thing that signaled any change of plans was the sudden strong grip he felt on his arm before being dragged forward . He jumped at the touch and glanced back at Kuro. The other man just moved his head to show him the path that Shir owas forcefully creating for first they were advancing steadily wit hthe joined forced of the monochrome brothers but soon they were overwhelemed by the endless number of those black monsters.

Kuro growled completely furious before voicing out his frustration , ''What the hell is wrong with this bloody bastards?! Where do they come from?!''

'' Don't ask me.'', answered Shiro coldly.

Shoot after shoot and slice after slice, Yami watched with horror as the men were growing tired and their movements became slower and less effective. Their breath was painfully forceful and it hurt their throats with each painful intake. It was not long before one of them received an injury. Kuro roared when the razor like claws left four deep and red marks, ripping off the elegant jacket he was wearing. Once the blood flowing the monsters started to act more wildly and within seconds the frenzy exploded and they attacked the injured man. Something inside of Yami snapped as he watched the cornered man and in a matter of seconds he stood before Kuro trying o protect him by acting as a human shield.

The movements slowed down before his eyes. Everything was colorless and he could feel his consciousness fading away. He hated himself for being so weak and so helpless. He hated when people had to sacrifice in order to protect him. The only thing that was left was the pure sense of survival and that was enough.

Kuro stared with incredulous eyes at the once fragile looking mice in front of him as he snapped his victim in two. It was vicious. He had not expected Yami to be this ruthless but there it was, within seconds the petit form had snapped and broken those monsters in two. Yami let out a high pitched cry so sharp and acute that he had to cover his ears to stop the noise, for some reason unknown to him the black pitch monsters stopped moving and Yami slaughtered them with ease. His hands had transformed into claws that shined with the promise of a fast and painful death. The monsters never had a chance against the awakened beast and before they could process everything that had happened the carnage was finished. Dark liquid was covering the ground around the savage mouse, who was standing unmoving. Drop after drop the blood of those monsters dripped from his claws as a testament of what had just transpired.

Kuro was paralyzed and could not move. He felt numb but he forced his body to move to a more comfortabble position. His knee rested on the ground as he balanced his weight against one of his swords that had been embeded against it. He had to shift if in any case he transformed into the new pray. The movement captured the mouse's attention. Yami turned around to face Kuro. The black twin had to supress a gasp of surprise. In that moment Yami seemed so beautiful in his eyes. He was raw power looking ethereal despite the mess he was. Yami's eyes lost their glow and deep clouded crimson color bathed his irises. He was sweating and covered in dark purple blood, that decorated his clothes in recent small splashes. Maybe it was the knowledge that his delicate looking looking creature was capable of such cruel display of power and power was something that had always been very seductive to him. But he still was on berserk mode which meant he could be easily killed. They looked at each other for a long time without moving or making a noise but the silence was fastly borken by the whistle of a bullet that hit the mouse on his shoulder. He dared steal a glance on his shoulder. There a needle with a strange green colored liquid had pierced his young creature staggered and let out a strangled painful noise before wasted no time and pushed himself forward in order to catch the limp form on his arms.

'' Get him on the aircraft'', Shiro commanded, '' It's better to get out of here before we have another episode with these aweful beasts.''

Kuro nodded and accomodated the body delicately so he could carry the other. Shiro could just feel amused at the gentleness that his brother was showing. He was not the only one interested in the newcomer.

_II_

When Yami started slowly regaining his consciousness, he felt disoriented. He started to feel uncomfortable and his limbs were in pain. He tried to move his arm but they did not obey. He got alarmed and opened his eyes immediately just to be blinded by a strong light directed at him. The little mouse could feel metal trap ons on his knees and on his wrists. He tried to get free by fighting against the traps but he was stopped by a smug laughter.

'' I would have prefered it if you had stayed asleep for this.''

'' You! Shiro!'', Yami growled as he recognized the voice of Shiro.

'' Hmph. Yes, that is my name.'', he answered mockingly.

Yami forced his eyes to adjust at the light so he could scan the room where he was. Some seconds later, he regretted his decision as dread settled in his stomach. The room was clinically clean but it was strange. There were thousand specimens and experiments all over the room. All of them were dissected or in the process to be. There were all kinds of animals from mammals to insects and so on.

'' What are you planning to do with me?!'', the little mouse shouted in anger and fear.

'' You are a wonderful specimen. I could not let you go. I'm a scientist. It is obvious, I will study you'', answered Shiro cynically.

''Specimen?! I'm not a laboratory rat''

'' In case you have not noticed you are some kind of rodent but your intelligence is far superior. I am curious.''

Yami looked at him nervously when the other started preparing some strange medical tools. He placed them all in a nearby table. He did not dare ask when Shiro chose a pair of scissors.

'' For now there is one question that has been bothering me. Are you a male or a female?'', Shiro said as he walked until he was in front of the other. He reached out and caressed the soft skin of his victim's face, '' Your skin is bright, soft and flawless and your voice is androginous. Therefore I need to know the most basic information to begin my study.''

'' Don't bother! I'm a male! You perverted bastard!'', Yami hissed with hatred.

'' Tsk, so fiery, no wonders why Kuro seems to like you so much.'', Shiro answered back with amusement.

Yami watched nervously as the scissors approached him. Shiro carefully cut the jean laces that were holding toguether the overall. The young male tried to struggle.

'' I suggest you to stay unmoving otherwise my hand might slip and hurt you'', he whispered dangerously.

For a moment the little mouse obeyed but he renewed his futile efforts when the mad man started cutting the white shirt underneath and started revealing his chest.

'' Mmmm, maybe a young underdeveloped female specimen...'', Shiro mumbled to himself. He chuckled when he noticed Yami shivering at the contact of the metal against his skin. He continued with his task until he reached the last piece that was standing between him and the mouse's naked form. Yami's control snapped and he renewed his fighting.

'' I will put it simple either you stop or I will disect you and add you to my lovely collection.''

Yami glared at him before responding with hatred and anger,'' Bloody pervert.''

'' Ohh, I shall differ. This is science, Yami.'', he leaned towards his prey and whispered against his ear, ''But maybe you are right. Maybe my interests expand beyond scientific curiosity. Maybe I just want to see you in your most vulnerable and most beautiful state'', he finished by starting to cut down the left side of Yami's short and in a quick succession he cut the other side. He removed the left overs of the cloth and stepped back to admire his work.

The creature was more beautiful than what he had anticipated. His white skin was flawless. There was not a single scar. His muscles were tight from struggle and yet he continued to be slim and delicate looking. He watched with lust those long legs. He would like to know their strenght when surrounding his hips as they embrace passionately. Then there it was the distinction between one gender and the other. Shiro watched with amusement, his prey blushing at his scrutinity specially when his attention moved to the other's most intimate organ. It looked as untouched as his victim reflected. He could feel something inside of him crave for the other and he was not going to deny himself such a treat.

''Hmph, so you were telling the truth. You are a male.''

'' Of course, I am, you idiot!'' he snapped. The mouse could feel those intent eyes on him, traveling through his body.

'' Such filthy mouth.''

'' Let me go!''

'' I told you Yami, this is for the sake of science. I am not letting you go until my curiosity is satisfied.'', he approached the hanging man before whispering into his ear once more, '' And now I would like to know if your human side is able to feel lust.''

Yami shivered with dread. . The way the man's tone lowered was sinful. Then he felt the sensation warm lips against his skin. They kissed and nibled the naked sking of his neck. Shiro bit slightly and added some suction while his free hands were caressing and stroking as they wandered freely over the mouse's body. Yami closed his eyes helplessly. Shiro's kisses made his body tremble . That mouth traveled to his chest and he began to aplly the attention he had given to his victim's neck to his body. Yami lost. He moaned. It had been unwillingly but he had and Shiro rejoiced in his victory.

'' Despite your fight, you are enjoying this.'', he stated smugly before rising his head to meet those beautiful crimson eyes.

Yami might have lost a round but he had not given up yet. Something within him reacted violently at the statement. His indignation rose when the other finishied his phrase. When Shiro had finally looked back at him the rebel little mouse spit on his face. There was silence... Shiro had moved his head to the side after receiving the spit on his cheek. Yami just watched him with anger and a twisted sense of was torned between fury and amusement. This situation ended up being more entertaining than he had predicted. He wanted to break this little mouse and shatter his pride to pieces jus to watch his face torned between extasis and desperation. His body would betray his mind and that would shatter his ego.

'' You do not seem to calm down. Let me help you with that.'', Shiro said calmly as he walked towards a gabinet with cristal doors from where he took a small transparent bottle with a strange red colored liquid. '' This shall do the trick.''

The white man returned within seconds where the young male was hanging . He reached for Yami's chin pressing each side of it to force his mouth open. The crimson-eyed man felt his sides getting numb. His eyes were reflecting the pain of trying to fight the pressure and close his mouth again. When Shiro was about to pour the strange liquid into the young male's mouth, miraculously the lights went out.

''Bloody hell!'', Shiro cursed outlouf before letting Yami's chin go.

The young teen had never felt such a relief like the one he was feeling in that moment when the other man let him go. He could hear the curses muttered under the other's breath and the light shifts Shiro was making as he walked away. Maybe he was going to check on what was wrong with the lights. After the twin had left the room, the little mouse tried with renewed force to fight against the traps that were holding him up. He needed to scape before the other returned. He jumped when he felt a hand covering his mouth.

''Shhhh!'', someone hissed in the darkness, '' Look, I will get you out of here but I need you to cooperate. Don't make a single sound and don't ask questions, just follow me silently...If you want to live that's it. Understood?''

Yami nodded slightly, letting the stranger know his agreement. It was not like he had other choice anyways. It was either that or wait for the return of the perverted psycopath. The stranger extracted his hand and much to his relief the little mouse did not scream. He proceeded then to free the other from the metal shuckles. When he was finished Yami fell to the ground with a soft noise. . Quickly, the stranger grabbed him by his arms and helped him stand up then with his right hand he took in a firm hold the mouse's wrist and started leading him did not know where but he hoped it was the exit and not another trap.

Both males were running trying to scape fastly. Yami was trusting this person as they ran blindly through the darkened corridors. Then he saw it, a light filled with hope, when they crossed it they found themselves in a huge garage. It was at least six-teen meters high but it was hard to tell where it ended. The most amazing thing was the almost endless collection of aircrafts and similar creations. Suddenly they stopped in front of one blimp but it was different from the normal ones, it was two times bigger and on each side it had a pair of red wings. When they arrived a coppper platform was on the ground. Both men run directly into the flying machine and Yami watched as the platform ascended to close the flying machine once more.

'' Here, take this.''

Yami turned around in that instant just to grab in time, a long beige coat that had been aimed in his direction. He then realized with embarassment that in his desperation to scape, he had forgotten about his nudity. He grabbed the coat and covered his front side before finally looking back to the person that had helped him. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

'' It's you! You are the other twin, Kuro Ryuu!'', Yami exclaimed.

Kuro ignored him and went straight towards the control room. When he was about to climb up, he called ou to the other without turning, '' You better hurry and come get a seat. Where we are it's the storage room and the movements of this aircraft are too violent and will make you lose your balance and you will hurt yourself.''

Yami could not react or say anything in that moment. Things were happening too fast and he could not process what was going on. So he just did as he was told. First, he put the coat on. It was too big for him. He realized that it probably belonged to Kuro. He rolled up the sleeves and he secured every single button. He felt a sense of security washed over him after he did it, maybe he felt like that as a direct consequence of almost being molested twice in one single day. He felt better now that he had something to cover himself with. Yami was suddenly startled by the noisy rumble of the engines and the vapr that was flowing through the room. The aircraft shook violently and he felt a huge pull downwards. Then he remembered what Kuro had told him and he forced himself to stand up. He tried to run where the black twin had previously disappeared. When the teen got close enough he grabbed the handle of the stairs and started climbing up with difficulty until he finally reached the top.

The pilot's cabin had other aix extra chairs for any other passenger and the room itself was filled with buttons and little shiny lights, the frequency of the little buttons increased nearer the control table where Kuro was sat down silently, lowly mumbling to himself countless numbers in a succession he did not understand. There were also four medium sized windows on each side of the room that in that moment were covered by a fluffy fog.

'' Are you finished admiring the view?'', Kuro interrupted his distraction rudely,'' Sit down now. The ride is going to be tough.''

The young man moved cautiously. He still did not trust the man. He still was the sibling of the psycopath that almost raped him. Yami chose to sit down one row behind instead of sitting by Kuro's side. His position was parallel to him but in that way he could watch every movement the other man made. There was a mirror from where Kuro could look at him as well. The black twin noticed he was been watched in return.

'' Put the belt on'', Kuro commanded.

'' Excuse me?'', Yami voiced in confusion as he did not understand what the other meant.

'' Put the seat belt on... Do you see that straight piece of leather behind you? You have to take it and press it against the metal object on your left.'', the older man explained with a neutral tone.

Kuro growled in frustration when Yami glanced around helplessly unable to find the object he was refering to. He stood up and walked towards the smaller male. Yami was so engrossed searching for the belt that he did not notice when the older man approached him. He tensed when he realized the man's presence but within seconds he was secured against the chair with what he supposed was the 'seat bealt'.

'' Stay calm and don't move or take it off. It's a security mesure'', Kuro commanded with a strong voice.

Kuro returned to his seat pushing some more random buttons before taking the handle that allowed him to pilot the strange aircraft. It was silent. Yami pondered about this whole situation. This twin was less talkative than his counterpart. His personality was colder and more secretive but for some reason he felt more secure with him. He still did not know if that was a bad thing or not, at least this one had not shown intentions of wanting to sexually assaulte him. The personalities were really apart maybe the monochrome title did have a secret in it after all. The young man had not gotten many answers because of everything that had happened, so he figured this man would be a man of few words but honest and direct answers.

'' Where is this place?'', he questioned breaking the silence between them.

Glancing at the Yami from the image on his mirror, he focused his gaze on him before answering,'' This place is Wonderland.''

'' Wonderland, like in the book?''

Kuro who had returned his attention outside looked at him once more with curiosity at the remark, '' I don't know about any books writtent about Wonderland.''

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. So...maybe, they did not know that they were part of a fantasy world. But now everything made sense, the resemblance to the book was astounding but the changes were clear and deep. If his theory was correct this world was based on Wonderland but developed in a different way. Though, there was still one important thing that was nagging him.

'' Why did you help me?'', the younger man asked.

Kurpo studied him for a moment from the mirror. In truth, he was asking himself the same question. In any other situation he would have left Shiro do as he wanted. He finally settled for what had surprised him the most about the other.

'' Because you are a warrior.'', he simply replied as he refocused his attention back to his navigator.

Yami made a surprised expression at the answer. He wanted to question him further but the aircraft inclined itself to the right and his body moved with it. It was really uncomfortable and it took several seconds before it regained a leveled position but when it did, there was another violent movement that made the entire machine tremble.

'' We are here.'', Kuro announced with a cold tone. He walked towards Yami once more to untie the seatbelt. He grabbed the smaller man and slipped a ring on his finger. The teen looked at him expecting an explanation but he did not receive any for Kuro started walking towards the exit without glancing back. It was a silent command to follow him. When he caught up finally with the dark twin, the teen looked around in confusion at the place they were at. It was the end of an unknown forest that headed towards the edge of a cliff. Then, in a moment he was pinned under the piercing blue gaze of the older man. He walked towards the teen.

'' We have fourty seconds'', he said. Kuro grabbed the teen's chin and his lips were pressed against Yami's in a surprisingly gentle kiss that left the other frozen in shock. He did not know how to respond but for some strange reason there was a warm feeling surging inside of him that whispered that it was alright. When the kiss ended the mouse looked at Kuro through clouded eyes.

'' Perfect'', Kuro said under his breath as he studied Yami's new appearance.

Yami followed Kuro's gaze and to his fury he was once more dressed in another ridiculous outfit. A long black dress that covered his entire body but it was body fitting, it shined against the sunset light. He had a black feathered bolero drapped on his delicate shoulders but he did not have the time to protest because he was suddenly interrupted by loud music. The black twin let his eyes wander towards the direction where the joyous music was coming from.

'' It's almost time'', he said mysteriously before offering his hand to Yami.

The young male could watch the silent request. He still felt a little hesitant but he quieted down his mind. It was already too late. He had trusted Kuro this far. He grabbed the hand that was being offered and he was led to the edge of the cliff.

''Look there'', said Kuro pointing out at the distance,'' That is the Supernova Carneval.''

Yami's eyes shined with childish amazement as he watched the huge balloon that were shaped after stars and many savage animals. There were also strange creatures he had never seen before mixed toguether with the normal ones. The normal animals blended in just perfectly with their various and exotic hair styles and decorations. Giant spider robots were illuminating the show with different colored lights.. All the humans were disguised with original costumes and they wore various types of masks. It was a very charming chaotic misture.

'' You will go there. I have called someone. He will guide you and protect you until you find a man named Sultan. Tell him I sent you and tell him my name. Got it memorized?'', Kuro raised his voice as the music grew louder and louder.

Yami snapped out of his reverie and redirected his attention to his savior. He nodded in understanding. Kuro glanced back at his clock counting the seconds that were left but he was distracted by the shy pull he felt on the sleeve of his new jacket. He looked back at the younger male.

'' Thank you.'', he said loudly.

Kuro just nodded before he glanced once more at his clock. They had 10 seconds left. He sighed. Yami was surprised when he was suddenly embraced. The younger man blushed as he felt the twin's body heat.

'' Look this is going to be scary. I want you to trust me. You will be fine.'', Kuro whispered softly,'' I want you to close your eyes and no matter what, do not panic.''

Yami did not have time to question the last request. He was cut off by a sudden push. Kuro had pushed him off the cliff. He could watch him as he fell. Kuro was calm. He could see those blue eyes looking at him through the black mask he was wearing.

Why?

Why had _he _done that?

Why had _**he**_trusted the other?

Then words that were said to him eachoed through his mind and he closed his eyes...

To his surprise someone caught him...

_III_

Yami groaned as he felt the impact of the ground. He had fell from his bed. He caressed his head trying to soothe the pain that pierced his teen glanced outside the window and sighed in relief when he saw that the sun was barely rising. It was early. He stood up quickly and decided he did not want to go to sleep again. He knew that if he did he was going to be late for work. Besides, the dream had been troubling enough that he did not want to take the risk to continue it or even worse repeating it once more. Despite himself, he shivered at the memory. Lately, his dreams had become creepier and creepier . He pondered if he should worry or not about them. As he was lost in his thoughts, he started preparing himself for his new day at work. The teen was ready rather quickly, so he descended to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his father, Jonouchi and himself. It was not long before he finished eating. He went to check his friend. To his relief he was asleep. He decided it was better to let him like that instead of waking him up. Outside it was a sunny day, and he breathed in deeply and started walking to his destination.

Richard was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to a wonderful breakfast. He smiled at himself as he saw a little note that his lovely son had written for him. He moaned softly in delight when he tasted the crambled eggss that wer eplaced on the table. He took out some fresh butter and spread it through a warm bread that Yami must have bought early that morning.

_IV_

Rosenkreutz was feeling rather satisfied when the first images of the young man appeared on his monitor. He smirked. His invetion worked perfectly. Now, he was going to be able to draw a patron system from his new interest.

_ V_

Yami walked towards his working place. During all the trip he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He glanced behind him once more but there was no one. He guessed it was his imagination.

Some meters behind him a lonely bird flew away from his hiding place.

* * *

Thank you so much for the patience. This chapter was rather difficult to write , it took me months! D8! seriously annoying lil thingy bu damn if i did not enjoy my little mischief here.

Once more thanking my beta for her work.


End file.
